Those Cold Hope-Filled Eyes
by Nessie71
Summary: SYOC CLOSED. Naegi and his friends have successfully escaped from Kibuougamine and have started their new life. They fight despair every day, keeping hope alive. Despair is cruel and nothing is too low for them. Killing despair isn't easy when your nightmares get worse. Cover Image by Audrey Cohen.
1. Characters

Female

Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)

Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)

Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)

Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)

Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)

Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)

Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)

Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)

* * *

male

Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)

Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)

Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)

Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)

Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)

Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)

Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)

Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)


	2. Chapter 1

People yell all around me, yet I can't see their faces. My eyes are wide open and yet all I see is darkness, like the stuff that nightmares are made of. A slash or red runs through the darkness sending chills down my spine and making my left shoulder blade tingle. A soft call sound through the yelling. It gets louder and louder until I can barely make it out. Upupupupupu... It sings in a voice that scares my parents. I've heard this voice in my nightmares and when I impersonated it, everyone froze and stared at me. I still don't know why a mere nightmare voice would scare them so. They're all around thirty and even forty, how could my nightmare make them all look so uneasy?

"Upupupupu..." It gets closer and I see a faint red outline in the darkness. Like a light being shown behind a stuffed toy. "Upupupupupupu..." It get shoulder and louder and a horrid stench fills the air. A stench I know all too well. This stench means I have to grab my backpack and run. Run from despair. When despair's numbers can overpower us, we don't fight, we run. We run because the future foundation HQ is so far away. We try to relocate them, to seek shelter, to save more lives.

"Upupupupu..." The stench gets stronger and I feel my arms start to shake. No, I can't let this happen. I can't break down. Mama wouldn't have broken down like this. She is strong, brave and stoic. I can't let despair hurt me. I have to fight despair. 'Hope', my father told me, 'Can destroy despair. No matter how small, hope is stronger. Never give up hope, Rin.' He would then ruffle my hair and kiss my forehead, telling me everything would be alright.

"Hey!" An unfamiliar female voice, slightly childish, breaks me out of my nightmare. I sit straight up and hit my head against something hard, falling back onto, what I assume is a bed. "ow!"

"Sorry..." I say, rubbing my head, and sitting up, slower this time. The thing I hit my head on was the head of a girl, around my age, sitting before me. She has long brown hair that's been dyed blue in the front. It's really messy too, like she's just woken up, even though its tied in a braid. Her eyes are a dark brown color that resembles chocolate. She's dressed in a dark blue hoodie that falls to her mid thighs, black jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of an Andy Warhol painting on it. She rubs her head a little before she waves in a cheerful manner.

"S'okay. I get hit in the head a lot, so I'm kinda used to it." She laughs. I glance around the room we're in. It's all wooden. The walls, the ceiling, the furniture, the bed frame, all of it's some kind of wood plank or log. Theres even a nice little wood burning stove in a corner. It's like I'm in one of those rustic cabins or sorts. There bed is made perfectly. Like the way Asahina does.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Somewhere snowy." the girl says, "Its perfect for winter sports out there. There's a lot of buildings here too. It's pretty amazing. They seem to go perfectly with the surrounding area. Like they were meant to be there. A real work of art." She nods her head out the window where I can see snow falling gently onto already snowy ground, "Um... Who are you?" She asks, looking politely confused.

"Rin... Kirigiri." I reply. Her eyes widen slightly, but it's so slight and so quick that Im sure I imagined it. Not a lot of people know about detectives. A few days ago, I got a letter of acceptance from a place called Kibougamine. It said that, if I chose to attend the school, I would have the title of Super Duper High School Level Detective. When my parents saw the letter, they went pale, and told me not to accept. Their look of fear and the frightened looks of their friends convinced me enough and we burned the letter. Is this Kibougamine? Why am I here? I try to recall last night, I went to bed and, though they thought I was oblivious, Hagakure was standing watch outside my door. I heard him yell and... My memory just off from there.

"And your Super Duper High School Level?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Um... What?" I ask. Maybe we are at Kibougamine... Should I be scared?

"Oh, c'mon! Everyone here has one! This is Kibougamine's new location. The old school got renovated fourteen years ago. Became the HQ of some sort of rescue group." The girl says, "I mean, you've got to be one of the Super Duper High Schoolers! You guys are amazing! C'mon, what's your title?"

"I'm a detective." I say, "Anyway, what's your title?"

"Me? Oh... I'm not really a Super Duper High Schooler... I wasn't chosen for a cool reason like everyone else." She looks slightly down trodden, "Im just the usual low level trash that walks the street every day."

"What you mean?"

"Im the Luckster. Chosen at random from all the students in the world. Just a normal girl who can only hope to be extraordinary. As hard as I try, I'll always be below you guys." She says, "But you might as well know my name. I'm Audrey Cohen."

"My dad was said to be a Luckster." I say, recalling a conversation I once overheard between him and one of his friends.

"Heh, he's probably still on a much higher level than trash like me. I just can't compete with anyone here. Everyone's just so... Amazing," Audrey gets a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. One of admiration. She seems vaguely familiar. A Luckster. So familiar, "I just kinda... You know... Wish I could have gotten here for doing something useful. You know what Im saying?"

"... I can't say that I do. I don't even want to be here." I say, glancing away, "I don't even know how I got here."

"AAAAAAAAHEM!" We both jump at the sound of some tone clearing their throat. A TV mounted on the wall buzzes into the life, though the only thing on is the blizzard channel, "Alright, you bastards! All of you gather in the gymnasium for a little... Welcoming ceremony! Upupupupupu...~!" That voice... The one that makes my parents jump. The one that plagues my nightmares.

"What in the name of all things hopeful was that about?" Audrey says after a short while. Her choice of words is strange. All things hopeful?

"I don't know." I reply truthfully, "We should probably find the gymnasium."

"Right you are! Haha, the Super Duper High Schoolers are amazing. When in a questionable situation... Um..." She laughs again, "Hehe, I forgot. But still we should do what the creepy voice says." She slides off the bed and starts towards the door. I fallow after her, a little skeptical as she reaches for the door.

"Don't you think we need coats?" I ask, gesturing towards two hanging on hooks by the door.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I walked over here in this, didn't I?" Audrey smiles, "The gymnasium isn't too far away. If you want one you can wear one... Oh... Sorry... Forgot my place for a moment."

"It's fine. And stop putting yourself down, it's depressing." I shoot her a glance as I grab the long dark coat, as opposed to the ski jacket. It'll cover my exposed legs better.

"Those are really nice." Audrey points at my boots and gloves, "Were did you get them?"

"They were my mom's. When she was my age." I say, as we head out into the snow. The outside of the cabin is just as nice as the inside and also made completely out of wood, with the exception of the shingles on the roof. Theres a name plate on the door with name on it. it must be my cabin. There's a nice gravel path leading away from my door and to a gravel road. Along it are many identical cabins, each with a name plate and a person's name on on the door. We fallow the gravel road for a while, the snow still coming down. Audrey doesn't seem to mind the cold.

We keep walking until we reach a large circular dome type building. There's a sign that reads 'Gymnasium'. It's huge. Big enough to contain a foot ball (Soccer) field and have enough room left. there appear to be levels rising up through out it, each with something different on it. The lowest level isn't glass, so i cant see whats inside yet. Audrey holds open the door for me and Im greeted by a blast of warm air. We're in what appears to be a mudroom of sorts. Coats are hung up on hooks along with hats, scarves and gloves. I take off my coat and hang it up on a hook. I'm not about to take off my gloves. Especially not my left one.

An amazing sight meets my eyes when we enter the gymnasium. Fourteen other students stand around a grassy foot ball field mingling with one another. That makes sixteen of us. A nice even number. Somehow, I'm feeling so uneasy about this. The smell of despair is not gone from this place. It makes my hair stand on end and my right palm sweat. My left arm is incapable of storing any body fluids seeing as its made of fucking metal.

"Look! More people!" Says a perky girl in a yellow cheerleaders uniform with the words: Sunshine Angels written across the top. Her hair is brown and cut with neat bangs. She has it tied up with a yellow scruncie and it's styled perfectly.

"Ya think this is all of us?" A boy with longish black hair and purple eyes asks the room at large. He's dressed simply in a polo shirt and jeans. He speaks in an informal, almost rude tone.

"Well, sixteen's a nice even number!" says the cheerleader, "There were sixteen other girls on my old cheer squad."

"We should all introduce ourselves." Says a boy with black hair and square glasses. He wears a dark hoodie and jeans and carries an iPod touch in one pocket. He glances over towards the sidelines, as if he forgot what he was about to say, "Ah... If we don't, we'd be... Disorganized and unable to communicate."

"I concur." Says a tall boy with a dirty blond buzz cut and a first aid kit strapped to his belt. People resume their chatter and I find myself edging away. I just want to be back home with my mom and dad. I'm not exactly scared easily, but I just feel so un easy about this... It's like déjà vu. I feel like I know, and yet I don't.

"H-hello..." A small girl, even shorter than me says. She has short lavender hair that makes me feel even more home sick and clear blue eyes. She wears brown pants and a purple sweatshirt with kitty ears on it. She looks really young to be in high school, "Im Rena Kousuke... Super Duper High School Level Medium." Oh god... A medium... My heart aches, making me think of home and my parents and their friends.

"I'm Rin Kirigiri... Detective." I say, trying to be calm and cool like my mom, though my voice catches a little. Oh, please don't notice...

"Um... Are you ok big sis?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah. It's nothing." I say, "Just out of curiosity... How old are you?"

"Im eleven." Kousuke says, "I sort of skipped ahead a few grades and I'm sort of in ninth grade."

"Thats cool."

"So you're a detective?"

"Yeah."

"Thats pretty neat! Maybe we can hang out some time! Is detective work interesting?"

"It depends,"

"Hey, just because Im young doesn't mean Im a little kid." She says biting her nail.

"I never said you were... I just don't really like talking about it." I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"Oh... Well, see you around." She smiles a little and walks off. Her demeanor is calm and quiet. She's a smart girl, I can tell. Spirit mediums... I know one very well, though this girl seems a lot more accurate than he could ever be at contacting the dead.

"Rei Satoya, Super Duper High School Level Pixel artist." A girl with flyaway auburn shoulder length hair approaches me. She wears a white jacket over a white dress shirt, and a knee-length black leather skirt with gold-colored lining, "I hope we can be friends, Kirigiri-chan."

"Hey, ladies." A boy with spiky blue hair steps up to us, "The name's Jack Hunters. I'm the Super Duper High School Level Snowboarder. A pleasure to make your aquaintence."

"You must be enjoying our current environment. It's all snow out there." says Satoya.

"Yeah, but I havent been able to hit the slopes yet." He shrugs, "Can't wait till this damn meeting is over and I can get back to where I belong." I leave Jack and Satoya to ther conversation. I don't want to distub them.

"Hey girl hey!" The perky cheerleader from before says, walking up to me, "Summer Greenswood here! I'll give you one gusse as to what my title is!"

"Cheerleader?" I respond. Summer gives me a smile.

"Sure am! I'm so exited to be here! What about you, Kiri?"

"I... Didn't really want to come here..." I mumble.

"Your parents made you?"

"No... They didn't want me to go either... I haven't really been to a real school... Just been taught by my parents and their friends."

"Aw, that stinks! But I'm sure things will get better! You just need to open up your mind to new things!" Summer grins again, looking perky as ever, "Maybe I can teach you a few cheer routines sometimes! Cheering and team spirit always makes me smile!"

"...I'll keep that in mind." I say as politely as I can, before we part ways.

"Hey." A boy with black hair and blue eyes says. He wears a black T-shirt, a monochrome jacket, distressed jeans, black sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A pair of black headphones hang around his neck. He also wears a necklace with an onix pendant and a silver bracelet, "Rin Kirigiri, correct?"

"Yeah?" I respond, "May I help you?"

"Just wanted to let you know who I am. We're supposed to be introducing ourselves, right?" He says, "Naru Sarasha. Doctor."

"Doctor? As in medical, or scientific?" A girl with blue eyes and raven colored hair in a loose braid walks up. She wears a maroon colored full sleeve blouse with ruffles attached to the sleeves and collar and a black and maroon harlequin ruffled skirt. She has paired it with a black waistcoat, black knee high stockings and a pair of black boots, "Haha! I'm just kidding! I'm Abigail Manchester! The Super Duper High School Level knife thrower!" At this, she reaches into her satchel and pulls out half a dozen knives, "Can one of you stand still for a moment? I need to practice! Haha! Just kidding!" She says just kidding a little too quickly, but I laugh along with it. She seems like a nice person.

"Can I have a look at those?" An albino boy wearing a black apron walks up to us. His hands and face are scarred. Burn scars. I know what those look like. I've seen them covering my mom's hands when I accidentally peeked into her and dad's room one night. I saw him kissing every one of her scars in such a loving way. It was beautiful in its own way.

"Sure thing!" Abigail holds up one fist, three knives still wedged between her fingers. She places the other three back in her bag.

"These are very well made." says the boy, "A nice structure and a good iron compound. I'm Fin by the way. Fin Smith. Super Duper High School Level Blacksmith."

"Oh! So you make things like this?"

"And I love doing it." Says Fin, "Knives and swords are some of my favorites. Perhapse I can interest you in a custom set?" Naru sighs and walks away. I take my leave as well, walking up to a boy with longish black hair and purple eyes. A few shades darker than mine. He wears a white polo shirt, jeans, a black tie and black sneakers.

"Lets get this introduction out of the way. I'm Jin Rimuzaki, Poet." He says. Something clicks in my head.

"Jin?" I stutter out. That name... I've heard my mother say the name Jin with contempt. My grandfather's name. He was, according to mom, a traitor to the Kirigiri family for trampling on their pride as detectives. Mom's the head of the Kirigiri family because great grandpa is too sick to continue detective work.

"Yeah, that's my goddamn name. You have a problem with it?" He glares at me.

"No." I turn away. Rimuzaki obviously doesn't want to talk. A group of two girls, the boy with glasses and the buzz cut boy walk up to me.

"Hiya! We thought we'd introduce ourselves!" a girl with min green hair in a messy bun says. There's a giant red bow in her hair and she wares a pink dress with a Freddy bear back pack, "Im Yuni Suukoi! I'm the Super YouTuber! You may know me as SillyYuni." She says, "So, your name is Rin? Can I call you Rinny? It sounds cuter!"

"Call me what every you like." I say.

"Awesome!" Suukoi punches the air with her fist.

"Im Mattais Sharp. Paramedic." Says buzz cut.

"Hey! I'm Maika Fumiko, and I'm the Super Duper High School Level guitarist! I hope we can be great friends. Oh, was I being pushy? Sorry, I just got excited. Hehe..." A girl with dark brown hair and bangs says. She has a Monroe piercing and two piercings in each ear. She wears a black and very light blue school uniform, black being the top, blue being the bow that comes down the front and the skirt. She wears it slightly altered, wearing a black leather jacket over it and black tights. The leather jacket is worn half-zipped up, so you can see the bow and collar.

"It's ok." I try to smile a little. The boy in glasses is focused on something. He appears to be playing a game on his iPod.

"Hi." He says, barley looking up from the game, "Haruki Kurosawa, Super Duper High School Level Temple runner. Nice to meet you." He speaks quickly, and I barely have enough time to take it in, "Sorry if I'm speaking too quickly, I just need to focus, I'm beating my high score."

"Whats your High score?" I ask.

"If I can recall, 9,820,726,423,002." he says, still focused on the game.

"He's a master of Temple Run! It's awesome!" Says Fumiko.

"I don't see how being good at a video game can get you far in life." a boy with longish black hair that covers his eyes says. He wears a brown leather jacket over a grey t-shirt and a pair of pale tan khaki pants. He has a necklace with a red 'Delta' symbol on the end.

"If you enter competitions, you can." Kurosawa shrugs this off unconcernedly.

"Vat does it matter? It's his life to live." A boy with curly blond hair and a strong German accent approaches. He wears a thick fleece as well as pajama bottoms. Well, at least he's dressed warmly, "I am Jean Kistner. I am a story composer."

"Like a writer?" Asks Suukoi.

"I-I'm not a writer!" Jean flushes red, "I do not write the stories, I simply come up vis the ideas for stories. Plots, if you vill."

"Cool." Says Kurosawa, still completely focused on his game.

"He's not even listening." Says the dark haired boy, "Any way, Im Tsumoto Honda-sama. Public Speaker."

"I'm listening." Kurosawa says at lightning speed, "Im just focusing."

"You can't listen to what a person is saying and focus on games at the same time, Kuroswa-sama."

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel weird."

"AHEM! Mic test! Mic test!" The nightmare voice sounds again, making all of us jump, "All eyes over here, please!" We turn towards the small stage that seems serve as a commentators booth. There are mics and chairs on it as well as several desks. And on one of the desks... Stands a small stuffed bear. The hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Bears... I'm scared of bears. Not real live bears, toy bears. They just scare me, though I don't know why.

"A... Talking teddy bear?" Kousuke looks up at it, as if its some sort of joke.

"It's so cute!" Summer claps her hands together.

"Hey! I'm not a teddy bear! My name is Monokuma!" The bear shouts indignantly.

"Woah! The stuffed toy moves and talks!" Gasps Abigail.

"I told you, Im not a stuffed toy! Im Monokuma, and Im your principle, you bastards!" It shouts, stomping down hard on the table. "Now shut up and listen good! I have important things to tell you! Ya'll are supposed to be bright little beacons of hope. You guys were all supposed to enter Kibougamine, but unfortunately, that school was closed down because of some other bastards like you. So now you guys were brought to this place! A huge expanse of snowy mountains, located on the continent of blankity blankity blank!"

"Why did you bring us here?" I speak up.

"So that we could protect you guys! And oh ho! What have we here? Woah mama! Slow down! Looks like we have an ops baby in our midst!" Monokuma says when he spots me, "I knew your damn parents. It was them who shut down our glorious old school! Your pussy assed father and your damn slut of a moth-"

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY!" My voice raises almost to a shout. Everyone turns to look at me, but I don't care. No one insults my mom and dad.

"Does someone want to wear the naughty little bastard hat? Because I got a whole lot of those! Now stop interrupting, mini Kirigiri, or I'll have to punish you. Now as I was saying, you guys are bright little rays of hope. And in order to keep you guys safe, ya'll are expected to live out your lives here."

"What?!" There's a collective gasp around the room and everyone murmures amongst themselves for a minute before Monokuma stamps his paw to get our attention.

"All of you quit your excesive bitching! I know alot of you probably want to leave to get back to your families and all that lame crap. So if you have a case of this sentimental bull shit, I've imposed a super special rule for all of you guys."

"A rule?" Sarasha raises his eyes, looking mildly interested.

"Yep! The only way for you bastards to leave thas pale is to kill another student! I don't care how ya do it! Stab, beat, crush, burn, oh, it all makes me feel so... Mmmm!"

"Question!" Audrey raises her hand, "If I may, what would happen when we kill someone? What are the consequences besides leaving?"

"Upupupu... You'll see soon!" Monokuma laughs again, making me shiver, "So kill to your hearts content! And make sure to read all the school rules very carefully! Breaking the rules results in severe and despair inducing punishment!"

"How do we read these rules? We haven been given them." Says Honda.

"With these! Your electronic student ID cards! Or ElectroiDs for short! They display your full real name when you start them up, so make sure you have the right one!" Monokuma passes them out. I turn on my ElectroiD and the words RIN KIRIGIRI appear, "The rules can be found on the second tab! Please feel free to examine them at you leisure. But I don't want to catch any of you breaking them! That would make Mr. Monokuma a very sad bear!"

* * *

**Thank You so much for all ur OCs! This is who created what and sturf... :3 please review. It helps out alot. Any feedback is welcome, but please no flames. It makes me feel sad and inadequate. So, yeah, these are who owns what OC and sturf...**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rei Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (MareisuinShihaku)**

**Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (A person who would prefer to go un named)**

**Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


	3. Chapter 2

"M-murder?" Kousuke stutters, "Why would... Anyone want to get out that bad?"

"Upupupu! You'd be surprised what people would do, frills! Now I don't want to hold you guys up! Explore and kill to your hearts content! Go wild, I don't care! Just make sure you're fallowing the rules! Upupupu..." And with that, he disappears into the stage, leaving us all staring at each other in suspicion. I can't let this go on. I might not trust them, but I might as well help them trust each other.

"How long are we going to stand here, being suspicious of everyone? I doubt that anyone would be foolish enough to kill in front of others, yes?" I speak up only to break the silence. My mom used to tell me that remaining calm is important when faced with danger. One wrong move and you could be killed. Dad said that sometimes you need to trust people, but you shouldn't be careless about who you put your trust in, "We need to investigate. Assess the situation before we do anything rash."

"I concur." Says Audrey.

"Yeah! If we all work together, there's no boundaries at to what we can accomplish! Go team!" Summer jumps into the air.

"Ve'll split up then." says Jean, "Ve should get into teams of three or more."

"Do as you will. I'll be on my own." Says Sarasha.

"As will I." I find myself saying.

"Ok then! Alright everyone! Get into groups and lets go! We'll meet back here in half an." Summer claps her hands before running up to Fumiko, and Suukoi. I turn as everyone else gets into groups. I have to investigate on my own. Im unsure wether I should trust anyone here. It reeks of despair here. I feel scared out of my mind, but I keep a straight face. An iron mask like my mom does when she's working or fighting.

I grab my coat from the hook in the mud room and head out the door. The snow is still coming down, though it appears to be around noon. My watch confirms this fact as I glance down at it.

From what I can see, we're in a village of sorts. There's the gavel path that leads to our cabins and a large expanse of trees near them. The gravel paths seem to lead all around the village. Where the village seems to end, all I can see is a vast expanse of snow and ice. The middle of nowhere one could say. The others will inevitably be investigating all the buildings, but that is not what I intend to do. When we meet up again, we can share our findings. I have to find something, yet Im not sure what it is. I'll know it when I see it, and yet... Why can I not remember? I'm having déjà vu still. But where would I have experienced this before?

My cabin seems like a good place to start. I head back to it and lock the door behind me. Beside my bed is the backpack that contains the few things I bring with me when despair attacks my family and I. A sheet of paper lays crumpled up in the waste paper basket. It looks fairly new. I fish it out and examine it through narrowed eyes. Upon it is a drawing of some sort of building. I regognise a bit of it. The floor plans seem like something I have walked before.

And it hits me. When I was young, a few weeks before my parents, their friends, and I started doing field work, I walked down the hallway that says 'Dorms'. Though they weren't dorms. Most of them were offices and only a few were used as auctual bedrooms. This building is of the exact same design as the building that the Future Foundation uses as a base. But... If that's the case... Why is everything mislabeled and why does the title read, 'Kibougamine Academy'? I refold the paper, neatly this time, and put it in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

I leave my cabin and lock the door on my way out. I don't want people snooping though my things. The key is tucked away in the inside pocket of my hoodie. Anther scrap of paper lays on the ground. It looks like it's been trodden upon and pretty old. Its handwritten, and pretty messy at that. It takes me a while to decipher what it says.

_Komaeda Nagito _and then just below it, _Naegi Makoto-da_. I am Makoto Naegi? That doesn't make sence... That's my father's name... Why would it be in a place like this? Lines connect letters (It's written in roman charcters) to each other. It's an annorgram. The first name sounds vaguely familiar. Maybe he's some one my parents used to know? I flip over the paper to see a number, like a combination to a lock. Did this belong to a forgetful student maybe? Someone might have dropped it out of their backpack if they were walking by.

I look at my watch to see that it's almost twelve thirty. Did I really spend that much time mulling over these papers? I guess time flies when you're busy. Dad always said that. I start my way back to the gym. The temperature seems to have dropped a few degrees and the snow is still falling. There's going to be a lot of accumulation if it continues for much longer. My half brother likes snow. I wonder if he's ok right now.

The atmosphere in the gym is a bit tense when I enter and I soon find out why. Abigail is practicing her knife throwing and using the only person crazy enough to be a target as one. Audrey. Audrey is standing near a wall with knives stuck through her jacket around her arms.

"Uh... Isn't that... Dangerous?" I ask the room at large.

"We tried convincing them against it, but they wouldn't listen." Says Jack, "Abigail asked for volunteers and Audrey was the only person dumb enough to do what she said."

"I don't think she's dumb, I think she's just fallowing orders." Says Satoya, "She was like that when we were investigating. She doesn't really think much of herself. If we asked her to do something she did it. Well, unless it was stupid. She did end up smacking Jack across the face."

"I thought it was ok!" Jack looks away sheepishly, "I mean, a chick who does what you say when it comes to investigating might kiss you if you ask."

"I think she might have been in some sort of boot camp as a kid." Fumiko says. "Probably got beaten up alot and picked on by school bullies. Told she was tallentless or that what she was good at had no place in the world."

"Maybe that's why she's so ok with having knives thrown at her." Says Kousuke, "erm.. I'm not sure if this is really important but... Wile we were investigating... I sensed something around her."

"Sensed?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. A spirit. Like from a dead guy." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Th-there's a spirit floating around her." Kousuke says this as though its obvious.

"Like a ghost?" Asks Jack, "But ghosts ain't real, right?"

"Not a ghost. A spirit. Ghosts aren't real, but spirits are. People often think that spirits are ghosts, but there're different. Sp-spirits don't go around in sheets shouting 'boo!'"

"You're full of it, kid." Says Honda.

"I am not! And d-don't call me that!" Kousuke raises her voice slightly, cheeks flushing.

"I'll call you what I want, so stop being a brat about it."

"Fighting about things as mundane as as this will only cause unnecessary spite. Stop it." Sarasha interjects smoothly, "Besides, both of you are immature as hell."

"I second the notion." Abigail walks up to us with Audrey fallowing her, "We should try to get along, then maybe we can get out of here."

"That isn't what I said." Sarasha shoots her a glare, "I meant that we shouldn't cause hatred when there is no need. It hurts my ears to hear people bickering."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I came over because I thought that you might have a band aid. Audery got her hand cut." Abigail jabs her thumb at Audrey.

"It's nothing. You shouldn't worry yourself about someone like me." Audrey says pulling her sleave over her left hand.

"Aw! Don't be like that! You need to smile more!" Summer says, "You have to let people know when you're injured, otherwise you could get really hurt and not be able to do things."

"It's nothing. Just a flesh wound. Drop it." Audrey says, "My injuries are not important." There's something behind her words. Aggression and fear.

"But-" Abigail starts, but I cut her off.

"If she says it's no big deal, then it's no big deal." I say, "If she needed help, she'd ask for it."

"Um... I'm not too sure about that..." Says Kousuke.

"It doesnt matter." Jean says, "Ve're all here. Ve should discus vat ve have found."

"Right. I'll go first, shall I?" Kurosawa hits the power button on his iPod, "Ah... So, Mattais, Abigail, Fin and I were in a group, and we found this blacksmith house... Thingie..."

"It's called a forge, and it's totally awesome!" Says Fin, "It has everything in there! It was amazing! You can make all sorts of awesome weaponry."

"Ah... And that's it..." Says Kurosawa.

"There's a ski lodge too dudes! And they have everything! They even have a repair shop! It's so awesome!" Jack shouts, a happy tear in his eyes, "The maintains are great too! Audrey and I even tested out the ski lift and it works!"

"There was a nice little restaurant in there." says Satoya, "And a nice selection of hot drinks to make."

"Oh! We found a camping store!" Summer raises her hand into the air, "They had beef jerky, and marshmallows, and chocolate..."

"Yep! And a lot of survival gear too." says Fumiko, "Everything needed for a camp out. They even have rattlesnake venom antidote."

"Uh... Those don't live around here, do they?" Asks Satoya.

"It's winter. I doubt they'd be out and about." Says Suukoi, "I did a research project on them in fourth grade."

"We also found a nice restaurant. Like one of those nice ones." Summer adds.

"Tsumoto, Jin and I stayed here and explored the gym." says Jean.

"Not much to say about it. Just you're average three level gym." Jin rolls his eyes.

"What he said." Says Honda.

"Vhy are you two alvays fighting?" Jean shakes his head, "Anyvay, there are three levels as, Jin has said. The first level, as you know, is this football (Soccer) field. The second level contains exersise equipment. And lastly, the third level is like that of a Yoga studio."

"Thank you, Mr. Grammatically correct. Any other, full sentances?" Honda claps his hands together sarcastically.

"No one asked you what you thought, loud mouth." Jin glares at him.

"Both of you are so childish. You just hate each other because your personalities are so akin." Fumiko laughs into her hand.

"Who asked you?!" Both boys yell together. Noticing this, they glare at each other and shout, "Stop copying me!"

"I believe that it is just Kirigiri and I who have not made our reports." Sarasha speaks calmly over all the uproar, "What have you found, miss detective?" He gives me a look that reads something like respect and slightly mocking.

"Floor plans of Kibougamine." I pull the floor plans out of my pocket and show them to the others. I'm not going to show them the note just yet. Something just tells me that I shouldn't, yet I don't know why.

"That's it?" Honda gives me a strange look.

"No... These are actually very useful." Says Kuosuke, "We now know... Um... What to look for when we come across it?"

"Interesting. I found class lists from Kibougamine. I found someone you might find interesting, Rin." Says Sarasha. Since when are we on a first name basis?

"Its Kirigiri." I say.

"Look at the class lists, because there's a Kirigiri on here. Also a detective. And this is from around fifteen years ago. There appear to be two classes here. And exes by the names of certain students." He hands me the papers.

Class A:

X Celestia Ludenberg- SDHSL High Roller

X Sakura Ogami- SDHSL Fighter

Aoi Asahina- SDHSL Swimmer

Makoto Naegi- SDHSL Luckster/ Hope

X Mukuro Ikusaba- SDHSL Mercinary/ despair

X Sayaka Maizono- SDHSL Idol

Yasuhiro Hagakure- SDHSL Shaman

X Leon Kuwata- SDHSL All Star

Kyouko Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective

X Hifume Yamada- SDHSL Otaku

X Kyotaka Ishimaru- SDHSL Prefect

X Mondo Oowada- SDHSL Outlaw Biker

X Chihiro Fujisaki- SDHSL Programer

Byakuya Togami- SDHSL Scion

Touko Fukawa- SDHSL Book Worm

X Junko Enoshima- SDHSL Supermodel/ despair

"W-what... What is this?" Is all I can manage, "Both... My mom and my dad... Are on this list... And so are their friends..."

"Oh? Can you point out your parents and their friends?" Sarasha says.

"Kyouko Kirigiri is my mother and Makoto Naegi is my father. The rest of the people without exes on their names are the people they call friends. I've heard the others mentioned... But..." I take a deep breath, "The rest of them are dead."

"I see. Do you know how they died?"

"...No. And I prefer not to talk about it." I turn my attention to the other class list.

Class B

Hajime Hinata- SDHSL Hope

X SDHSL Imposture/despair

Fuyuhiko Kuzyryuu- SDHSL Gangster/despair

X Ibuki Moida- SDHSL Music Club Member/despair

X Nekomaru Nidai- SDHSL Coah/despair

Akane Owari- SDHSL Gymnast/despair

X Hiyoko Saionji- SDHSL Daner/despair

X Mahiru Koizumi- SDHSL Photographer/despair

Soinia Nevermind- SDHSL Princess/despair

X Teruteru Hanamura- SDHSL Cook/despair

X Gundam Tanaka- SDHSL Breeder/despair

Kazuichi Souda- SDHSL Mechanic/despair

X Mikan Tsumiki- SDHSL Nurse/despair

X Peko Pekoyama- SDHSL Swords Woman/despair

X Nagito Komaeda- SDHSL Luckster/despair

"Wait... Nagito Komaeda..." I say, looking down at the last name on the list, "The Luckster... Just like my dad... and Audrey..."

"Nagito Komaeda is dead." Audrey says flatly, "He is dead and won't come back. You can't raise the dead, and believe me, I have tried." Her eyes widen when everyone starts staring at her, "Oh... I forgot my place again... Sorry." She pulls her hood over her head looks down at her feet. Her sudden out burst surprises everyone, it seems.

"Shut up if that's all you have to say." Says Jin.

"Yes sir." Audrey says, "I'll hold my tongue next time."

"Woah. You don't have to be formal with me." Jin raises his eyebrows.

"But you're of greater worth than I am. You're on a higher level than me. I am just regular street trash with no hope in life, and you are a master poet." Audrey says.

"Your low self esteem is wearing off on me." Summer says, "I know what will cheer you up! How about I teach you a routine later?"

"I'm afraid I will have to decline. I might just ruin it." Audrey says.

"The four who's names don't have exes..." I say, "I've heard them mentioned... As well as a girl named Chiaki Nanami and something about an AI. And the Komaeda bloke.."

"I feel we should leave these papers in your care, Rin." Says Sarasha, "You are a detective, are you not?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. For all you know, I could use this to my advantage to kill one of you." Its what my mother would have said. And I will be like her.

"The fact that you raise that point, makes me even more inclined to believe that we should trust you." Jin hands me the papers, which have all seemed to come his way, "Be grateful. My trust doesn't come easy." I can't help thinking that he sounds a little like Togami.

"May I say something?" Asks Suukoi, "Maybe we should have our meetings in the restaurant or the ski lodge. It might be more... Comfy, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"I vote lodge!" Jack instantly puts his hand in the air.

"I don't know. I think the restaurant might be a little easier. There's better kitchen and it's much much closer to the cabins." Says Satoya thoughtfully.

"We'll put it to a vote then." Honda's tone is suddenly businesslike and calm, "All in favor of the lodge, raise your hand." Several hands are raised, including Jack, Fin, Fumiko and Abigail's, "Majority rules, sorry guys."

"Oh well. That's that. We'll meet in the restaurant every morning at seven thirty then? Monokuma told us while we were investigating that there are morning and evening announcements. One at seven AM, and one at ten PM." says Fumiko.

"Then if that is all, we should disperse and pressure what we find necessary. I bit you all a good day." Sarasha turns and walks out the door, leaving the rest of us in silence. Maybe I should head back to my cabin and sleep. Maybe I'll wake up and it'll be just some freakish nightmare. Maybe. But though I don't know how I got here, I know that this is not a dream. I just know.

Maybe if I just sit here for a while, I can go to a happy place. Away from here. Collect my thoughts and move forward. That's what mom and dad would have done. I picture their faces in my head, them waiting for me. My older half brother standing beside mom with his dad, and the two others... The shaman and the swimmer... The people I've lived with my entire life. Would dying really be that bad if I don't have to worry about them and they don't worry about me? No. I have to live. I am the heir to the Kirigiri family, and, though she pretends otherwise, mom would be to upset if I died to have any more children. She is stoic, yet still human. I used to watch her cry at night when she thought only dad was there. Humans are fragile things that can only take so much. Her scars are proof of that fact. When she let her feelings for someone cloud her judgement. I cannot let that happen to me. I can't trust anyone.

I find myself on the top floor of the gymnasium, though Im not entirely sure how I got here. I'm not really doing anything, just standing here. The snow has stopped, though the clouds still cover the sky. I guess it's better that way. I've always preferred clouds. That way, I don't get blinded while running away from despair. But now, it seems like despair has finally caught up with me.

"Hey. What's up?" Satoya's voice sounds from beside me and I jump a little.

"Nothing." I say, "The clouds I guess." This weak jab at humor doesn't do much.

"You seem down. I know I'd feel kinda overwhelmed if someone put me in charge of a bunch of papers." She scratches the back of her head, "So... Jack and I were talking..."

"You were?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah. We though maybe... You could come snowboarding with us?"

"... I don't know how." I admit, "I've never really done any sports of any kind unless you count running and yoga."

"It's ok. Jack can teach you. I dont really know so well either." She says, "Please? Suukoi is coming too!"

"I guess..." I fallow Satoya out of the gym and back into the snowy world. We head away from the cabins and towards a large wooden building that has a triangular roof and several sun windows.

"It's ok. I don't like the cold much. But Jack was just so persistent." Satoya says, "I didn't know your parents went to Kibougamine too."

"Neither did I really. They didn't talk about it much in front of me." I stare off into the distance, at the snow covered hills and trees. To someone who has never experienced despair, this space would be paradise. But with the threat of murder looming at every corner, it's hell. But then again, 'Hell is the possibility of sanity.'

* * *

"N-no... No way..." Naoki stands in the doorway of his half sister's room. He had heard yelling last night and dismissed it as another argument. But it was different. Something had happened in this room and he knows it. It reeks of despair and blood. There's pink on the sheets of the bed and the room looks as though a hurricane's been through it. Then he notices something. Something that sends chills down his spine. A note, though he doesn't know why it scares him so.

"Naoki? What are you doing in here? Rin isn't coming back." His father rests his hand on Naoki's shoulder.

"'Upupupupupupupu... It's happening again... In the end, even the ultimate hope can't save it's own daughter from despair.'" Naoki reads aloud and his father's face goes pale.

"Those bastards..."

"Dad? What's wrong?" Naoki doesn't know why his father's demeanor has suddenly changed.

"Rin isn't dead... She is suffering something worse than death."

"They're torturing her?!"

"No... They're putting her within the academic colosseum. Something I hoped that would never happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"Naoki... Come down to the living room with me. It's time we told you everything. Everything that we've been too scared to tell you and Rin for years. We will tell you about despairs way."

* * *

**Ok! Sorry it's a little short, but it ain't exactly easy to write a four thousand or more word chapter while still ending it on a good note. Let me know what you think, reviews are encouraged. They are what keep me going when I get writers block. Anyway, who do u guys think I should have hang out? Who do u ship :3? Let me know with a PM or in the review section.**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Luckster (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (MareisuinShihaku)**

**Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name**


	4. Chapter 3

Snowboarding is a hell of a lot more difficult than it looks. This fact is emphasized by the growing pain in my lower back, especially my tail bone. Jack said I should be good at it considering that I have good posture, and that he'd give me private lessons if I wanted to get better. I told him I'd think about it, but Im still not so sure. I can't trust people. Trusting people leads to affection, and affection leads to betrayal.

Sleep doesnt come easy for me. It's all nightmares of finding my parents and their friends and my half brother dead. All of them, dead. And Monokuma laughs in the background. The fifteen others stand behind him, their eyes cold and distant and bodies covered in blood. And yet they smile, as if this is just normal for them, their eyes change, left eyes becoming red. Like Monokuma. Like despair. I scream myself awake at least once an hour. I just want this to end so I can have some sleep at last.

When I jolt awake for the last time, to Monokuma's morning announcement, it's bright out. Well, I got a good two hours of sleep in. My left arm is stiff and painful, as it always is on cold mornings. The metal is cold and slightly painful to the touch. I flex my fingers slightly to try to get some heat into them. It takes me longer than normal to drag myself out of bed and slip into my boots. I run a brush through my long brown hair a few times before I rebraid it and complete the look with my black hair ribbon. The papers I was entrusted with are safe under my matteress.

The restaurant is well furnished with large circular white clothed tables and wooden chairs. Wooden chairs like in our cabins. There's a nice red colored carpet on the floor and the walls are a dark green. Everyone seems to be in the room already. Well, being the last one here is better than being dead. Everyone is seated at one of the tables or leaning against the wall. I take a seat beside Jack who is deep in conversation with Satoya. She, on the other hand, turned out to be excellent at snowboarding, despite her dislike of the cold.

"Hey! Why is nobody dead yet?" Monokuma's angry voice makes us all jump.

"Because nobody wants to get out that bad, dip shit." Says Honda, glaring at him, "I mean, it's a lot safer in here than out there."

"Baw, that's not very nice... And I went through so much trouble to make ya'lll despair."

"So you're with them." Honda stands up suddenly, "The Super Duper High School Despair. You're with them, aren't you?"

"Upupupupu... Maybe I am, but then again, maybe Im not! Anyways, I was thinking to myself and I thought, 'Mr. Monokuma? Why is no one dead yet?' And then I answered myself, 'Well, Mr. Monokuma! Those lame bastards need a real motive!' So I prepared these for you!" He throws sixteen envelopes into the air, each with a name on it.

"What are these supposed to do?" I ask.

"Oh-ho! Well, each of you has someone the hold dear in life! I just sent you guys a few pictures. Just to let you know that I know where they are." And with that, he runs away, laughing like a maniac. For a moment, it's dead silence. You could hear a pin drop.

"Kyaa! What if... What if he killed them? The people we care about and he's showing us pictures of their deaths?" Summer says, looking scared.

"I doubt it. What would be the use in that? He's probably just threatening to kill them. Who knows?" Sarasha shrugs, "Then again, they could just be pictures to make those of us who are weak miss home."

"You think it's safe to open them?" Kousuke stutters, eyes tearing up.

"Anyone wanna check?" Rimuzaki asks the room at large.

"You scared?" Honda gives him a smug look.

"Oh? Well if you're so brave then why don't you open it first, wuss!" Rimuzaki yells.

"I'd be glad to!"

"Then do it!"

"Just a sec, I need to prepare for it."

"See? You're scared! Hypocrite!"

"You two could be brothers the way you fight." Fumiko laughs, pointing a finger at them.

"Who asked you?!" They shout together, "Damnit! Stop copying everything I say!"

"Theres nothing to flip out over." says Suukoi, as she examines the inside of her envelope, "It's only pictures of our families..."

"I believe the massage Monokuma is trying to get across is, that he will kill them." says Sarasha, "He wants you to see them before they die."

"W-what? Th-that's horrible!" Kouske covers her mouth with her hands.

"It is despair's way. Despair will corner you and jump at any weakness." It's the truth. The cold bloody truth. As a detective, there is no right or wrong, no good or bad, only the truth.

I reach out for the envelope marked with my name. Monokuma knows how deep my connections are with my family from that little outburst yesterday. I reach in and remove one photo. Only one person stands in the photo. A boy, only twenty minutes older than me, but of a different father. A boy who is my half brother. His pale violet hair so resembles our mothers, and yet his eyes are deep ocean blue. He stands, smiling at the camera, as if nothing is wrong. My half brother... And my twin.

I grit my teeth. I can't let this get to me. He's fine... He didnt get a letter, and he's much stronger than I am. He's got faster eyes and doesn't sleep as deeply as I do. There's no way that despair could kill him that easy. Besides, he's got the others. They can protect him. He doesn't have an prosthetic either.

"N-no... Ace!" Summer cries out, "Oh, god... Why?"

"Tch... Like he could really kill any of them..." says Fin, "I mean, that's sixteen other people who could be anywhere in the world... Maybe even more depending... But still! I mean... There's just no way."

"It's a test of will power." says Honda, "It's a life for a life really. If he could kill them..."

"Permission to speak?" Audrey raises her hand.

"You don't need to ask permission to speak. If you have something to say, say it!" Rimuzaki looks annoyed as he says this.

"R-right... But I don't think it would be a life for a life in this situation..." She scratches the back of her head, making her hair even more messy than it already is, "It would be two to fifteen lives for a life."

"What?" Honda looks confused.

"Um... Nothing... It was just a guess... I mean, there's no way Monokuma would just let us go, right?" She looks thoughtful for a moment.

"We should probably just... Get some sleep and forget about it..." Says Fumiko, "I dont want to think about it anymore than I have to... Maybe I'll play the guitar a little to calm myself down..."

"Heh. It's interesting." Says Sarasha, "These motives I mean. I'm sure there will be more. Who kills without a motive?"

"Accidental murder." I say, "It happens every day."

"Yeah, well... This really bites." Kurosawa frowns. A silence fills the room. Its accompanied by an over whealming feeling of suspicoin. Everyone is scared that everyone is out for blood. One after another, eyes turn towards me. They would though, wouldn't they?

"Hey detective. You didn't get your mom and dad by any chance did you? I saw how attached you were to them when Monokuma slandered them." Says Honda.

"No... I got my twin half brother..." I turn away blushing slightly. I don't care if they know, I just want to be cleared of suspicion. No matter how hard I try, I cannot be my mother. She never cared wether people thought she was suspicously or not.

"Twin half brother? How did that work?" Asks Suukoi.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, lets see him. Make sure you're not lieing." Honda holds out his hand expectantly. I sigh and hand him the photograph.

"He doesn't look like you. At all." Says Honda.

"I know that. You don't have to remind me." My cheeks are still burning.

"What ever. You keep this." He hands the photo back to me. Suspicion. They all still think that I might murder somebody. But then again, in this world, everyone is suspicious.

I turn and exit the restaurant. I'm not really hungry for breakfast anyway. Several others leave too, some looking scared, some passive, and some have that horrible empty look in their eyes that is only brought on by horrible despair. I feel a little sick to my stomach. The motive may seem unclear, but the aim is simple: to get us to despair. To make us want to get out. I want to leave as much as the next guy, but I think there is a second option: stay alive. Don't kill, don't be killed, and when the moment is right, take down the puppet master from the core.

* * *

Night time comes before I know it, and I find myself in the cafeteria sharing an awkward silence with Sarasha and Mattais. Jack and Satoya are talking over in a corner and fin and Abigail debate about knife designs. Something is nagging at the back of my mind. The atmosphere is tense and cold, yet somehow, it's not just from the thought of being locked up in here. The motive seems to have taken great effect on almost everyone here. If past investigations have taught me anything, I know that someone will die soon.

Audrey sits near us drawing, and mumbling something to herself. When she catches me staring, she quickly shut up and continues drawing, silently. Though I'm pretty sure I catch a small wisper of 'nice going, nut job'.

"So, who do you think the first killer will be?" Asks Sarasha.

"What do you mean? No one's gonna die, and no one's gonna get murdered! No one would kill over these stupid motives." Says Mattias.

"You'd be surprised. But still, who do you think it will be?" Sarasha looks sort of fascinated. I frown slightly. He reminds me of the Bastard Child, who, is an actual, literal bastard. Also known as 'Uncle Byakuya' or my half brother's dad. I try to keep my evident dislike of him from showing too much. But then again, my parents weren't really married when they had me.

"You." I joke. Those who talk about killing people so blatantly, aren't always the first to kill. I know that from overhearing stories. One night, a few years back, the adults thought we were asleep, and they got kinda drunk. Naoki and I snuck up on them and heard Hagakure laughing about how Byakuya was too much of a wuss to actually kill someone.

"Yeah right. It's not like there's anyone back home for me like there is for you." Sarasha laughs, "But I don't think you would kill someone. You don't seem like the type wo does such irrational things. Anyway, I have a question for you."

"What?"

"How exactly do you have a twin half brother?"

"You're the medical genius, not me. You should know already."

"Further more, that's an inappropriate question." Mattaias looks slightly annoyed, "Dont be such a high school aged boy." Sarasha looks stunned for a moment and I cant help but laugh a little. He's mature for a teenager, but he IS a teenager. Teenagers say that sort of thing, and think it too. You can blame any of us for something like that.

"Im just curious. It's human nature." Sarasha says, folding his arms across his chest.

"Curiosity is important. They say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." I quote something my parents used to say to me when I was little.

"So... Will you tell me?"

"Fuck no." And we laugh. Laugh like friends, even in the face of murder. Yet I know I will never be able to trust these people. I've seen mom's burn scars, and I know that her feelings for someone gave her those scars. Trust could cost me my life. So I have to be careful who I trust.

Jack, Satoya and Audrey all look up to see what we're laughing about. We continue to laugh, only quietly. Is this what friendship is? Maybe after all this mutual killing is over, I can trust these people. One day. When hope is restored to the world. Maybe. Maybe I will learn to trust people. But then again... That is just wishful thinking. Trust leads to affection, and affection leads to betrayal.

"I'm gonna get to bed." Mattaias stands up yawning, "I mean, Monokuma's night time announcement ran half an hour ago, and I really should get back to my cabin." He looks slightly scared, as if he's about to face a dragon.

"Right... We should get going too." Sarasha stands up "Wouldn't want to oversleep, would we?"

"Yeah." I stand as well and the three of us make our way out of the restaurant, making our way back towards the cabins. Jack and Satoya come out a few steps behind us, laughing at some joke. There are even those nice old fashioned street lamps glowing in the darkness. It would warm the heart, if murder wasn't involved. Summer stands near one of the lamps, just staring off into space.

When I reach my cabin, I take some logs, tinder and kindling from the porch and brig it inside. The small wood burning stove has a nice bed of charred wood and ash for me to build my fire in. Building fires isn't exactly my strongest suit, but I can make one Thats decent enough to keep my cabin nice and warm so that my arm doesn't get all annoying.

Theres a note on my bed reading 'The windows on your cabins are bullet proof. Don't get any lame ideas.' It's obviously from Monokuma. Who else would have access to our rooms? I glance out my window and see Kousuke in the next cabin over, sitting on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She seems to be speaking to someone. Is she trying to contact someone lost?

I don't linger on it. My eye lids are getting heavy and before I know it, I've drifted off into sleep. My dreams aren't pleasant. More nightmares. More tears. More screaming. I wake up so many times I've lost count. One of the cabins, three down and across the street has its lights still on. Maybe they're having nightmares too.

Morning comes all too soon and Monokuma's morning announcement just makes me feel even worse. Maybe I should call in sick today. If I could I would, but there's no sick days for detectives. Unless you're really really sick, like, puking all over the room sick, or unable to move. It takes more effort than necessary to pull myself out of bed and get ready for the day. At least my arm isn't being a pain.

I don't really look around as I make my way towards the restaurant. I just want bot get this morning meeting over with, then maybe, just maybe, I can get some rest. If this insomnia continues, I'll probably get actually sick. When I enter I hear a scream of fear coming from the kitchen. It sounds like Fumiko. Oh god... I race into the kitchen and I see her, away from me, and staring at Jean Kistner's dead body.

Jean's eyes are glazed over and he seems to have coughed up blood. Theres a knife slash across his throat. His hands are clenched into fists, and that look of despair is evident on his face. Blood is everywhere. Blood. Hot pink blood (AN: because blood has always been that coulor) all around the scene.

"Oh... Oh god..." Fumiko stutters, "N-no way..."

"What the hell are you- Holy Fuck!" Jin skids into the room, his voice changing from annoyed to surprised.

"Upupupupupu! A corpse has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, we will commence the class trial." Monokuma's voice rings from the TV screen. Investigations are what I deal in. But it's a bit like pinning a target on my back. Just by having a title like mine.

"Eeeeeek!" Kousuke screams from the door.

"Jin! Can you get the others?" I say, doing my best to remain calm. Jin, despite his usual argumentative self, nods and races off. I approach Jean's body and take out my electroiD, which, I have found, is very useful for taking notes, pictures, and storing evidence. I notice a new tab, entitled 'Monokuma file'. I tap on it and an autopsy report of sorts opens up.

victim: Jean Kistner

Time of Death: 23:59

cause of death: a knife slash to the throat

It doesn't give a lot of details. I usually get autopsy reports that are at least two pages long, or assist in the autopsy myself. Well, most don't always have the time of death, but Monokuma has security cameras everywhere. Its a good thing we have two medical geniuses here. Maybe Sarasha can give us something to work with. But then again, maybe this is all we have. The murderer could have been anyone. Someone had to get out of here. They had to leave so bad that they would kill so one over it. And that, I suppose is despair's way.

* * *

**Sorry you're dead! We all mourn u Jean Kistner! Sooner or later, someone will find ur killer, or everyone will get brutally murdered. Depending on my mood and filler, of course. Reviews are welcome! Please review. Reviews are my LIFE BLOOD. Anyways, I'm totally open to suggestions and I want to know who sould hang out and stuff. Who do you ship? Hehehehehehe... (Takes out mic and starts singing) How many fool can I kill today? To many to count don't get in my way! (Stops signing) that was a song by Smosh BTW. **

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**X Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

_"Ow! No! That hurts stop, ghost-kun!"_

_"Shut it, nut-job! You fucked it up in the first place!"_

_"Im scared! I don't wanna die!"_

_"...Sorry. I just lost it for a second. I just wanted to save you."_

_"B-but... What now? We could all get killed! Ghost-kun, what do we do?"_

_"Let me do the talking. You'll screw up or something and then... Well... You know what happens."_

_"I still don't see why you tried... You told me-"_

_"Shut it. I-I just wanted to get you out of here... You shouldn't have been sucked into all of this."_

_"But the letter... How did they find us?"_

_"I don't know. But now, all I want to do is get you to survive. Give me control, and I'll make sure that you live."_

_"...Ok... I'll trust you. Just...don't hurt me anymore."_

_"Im sorry. I swear I'll get you through this mess."_

_"Hehe. Pinky promise?"_

_"Sure, why not? Pinky swear."_

* * *

Ok guys! This isn't much of a chapter. It's a bridge sort of. Like a point five chapter. You know what I'm sayin'? Let me know if you don't like it hand what not, and I'll take it down. I just have really bad writers block right now and stuff... :(... Well, chapter four WILL BE OUT very soon! I just FAIL at writing these investigations. Well, c y'all later!


	6. Chapter 4

_"Ya see this? With this crystal ball, I can see into the world of the dead and the future."_

The blade used to kill Jean is a large kitchen knife that lays a few feet away from his body, covered in blood.

_"Look at them! They're swimming! Isn't it adorable?"_

Clutched in his hand is a note and a few strands of long hair. Brown and blue colored.

_"Cant you control these monsters?! Naoki! Get out of there!"_

Theres something drawn on the floor in blood...

_"Isn't that detective show a little grown up for you?"_

A crown like design... Graceful bloody feathers...

_"You learn quickly. Good."_

A bit like wings in a way... partially covered by his hand. A dying message. A code so that the killer wont understand.

_"11037. Remember it well."_

Wings... Who could that be? Blue hair... If I were the killer, I wouldn't let the Victem get a hold of my hair... If they did, I would have taken it away.

"Oh lord!" I have no idea who shouted, but everyone else seems to be here. A few of them cry, some just look sullen.

"Who did it?! Who the hell did it?!" Shouts Honda, "Which one of you sons of bitches did it?"

"No one would admit to it, _baka_." Jin says, "Besides whoever did it should be leaving the premises. It's no like we can-"

"BZZZT! WRONG!" Monokuma pops up out of nowhere startling all of us, "Jeez! You're all so naïve! Didnt you read the rules?"

"Are you talking about the rule that states 'the culprit will be allowed to leave, provided their crime is not revealed'?" Asks Satoya, narrowing her eyes.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner! Yep! Well, the truth is, you can't just LEAVE. That would be too boring. I mean, then eight people would be allowed to graduate. We can ony have ONE graduating student!" Monokuma laughs.

"W-what do you mean?" Stutters Kousuke, "Thats too cruel!"

"So is your mom! Now shut up, and listen! One of you bastards decided to kill someone! And that means we have to hold a class trial to figure out who dunit! You guys will investigate the crime scene and then, I'll take you guys to the court room where you guys will have a debate and what not. If you can figure out who did it, I'll punish (and by punish, I mean EXECUTE) ONLY the perpetrator. But if you guess wrong, the real perp goes free, and you all get axed! Maybe even literally."

"EXECUTED?!" Screams Suukoi, "W-why?"

"That wasn't part of he deal!" Summer sqeaks.

"If we guess wrong..." Says Jack.

"We all die? Interesting..." Says Sarasha.

"Sarasha!" exclaims Fumiko.

"What?"

"Can you save him?"

"He's already dead, idiot. I'm not a god. I can't raise the dead."

"Come on guys! Jean wouldn't want us to fight like this!" Suukoi says, "I think..."

"Why is this happening?" Summer cries, "Why? Oh god, why?" Her hair shifts and a tattoo catches my eye. A pale tattoo of something that I can't quite make out.

"Hey Kousuke... Can't you contact him?" Asks Fin, "You're a medium, right?"

"I-I don't know if I can... I'm just... Too..." Kousuke starts crying before she can finish, "Why did he have to die?!"

"Then why doesn't the small detective figure it out?" Jin glares at me, "I mean, she's the only one who's good at this sort of thing."

"For all you know, I AM the killer. Stop putting trust in me when I could so easily decieve you." I want to smak myself in the head. They can't trust me in a situation like this.

"We all need to work together to figure out who did it." says Fumiko, "I mean, we can all do our part."

"This autopsy report is bull shit." Says Sarasha, flicking through the tabs on his electroiD, "Move. I'll examine the body. Mattais, you're helping."

"Why?" Mattais looks aprihenisve.

"To ensure Im not the killer." Sarasha crouches down by Jean's body. Everyone's focus turns to me again.

"If we want to figure out who did it, we all have to split up and investigate everything that might be linked to this. Does anyone want to volunteer to gaurd the crime scene?" Jack says, "We need two people."

"Im not much of an investigator..." Says Suukoi, "I'll be a gaurd."

"Yeah, same here." Says Abigail, "The blade used is a mere kitchen knife. It's not really that interesting."

"I-I'll try to contact him." Kousuke says, rubbing her eyes.

"Thats not fair." Says Honda, "I mean, you're a spirit medium. Isn't that kinda unfair towards the killer?"

"If it means we all get to live, than we should do so." I say, "But it shouldn't replace our investigation." I turn to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asks Honda, suspiciously.

"Outside. I'm investigating." I say, "Good bye."

"I'll come with you. I want to see what a real detective does." Kousuke says walking beside me. We exit the restaurant and I see tracks leading out of a kitchen window. Tracks of feet and where a body was dragged. But they lead away from the window. By that logic, we can infer that the murder took place in the restaurant. The tracks have small amounts of blood on them. Then there's something on the ground. A bottle of some kind.

Kousuke notices it as I do and looks up at me expectantly. Oh. She doesn't want to get finger prints on it. I reach out and pick up the small bottle. It's made of glass and empty. The label is in english, so it takes me a while to decipher exactly what it says. I can speak English better than I can read it.

"This is powerful anesthetic." She says, frowning, "The kind that they use during really difficult surgeries. It could kill someone if misused. It knocks you out cold."

"It's empty..." I say.

"Who was it used on? You don't think it was used on Jean, do you?"

"There's a possibility..." I say pocketing the bottle, "But if they used a lethal dose of this, what would be the point of slashing his throat? There would be less evidence if they hadn't used the knife." The tracks lead back onto the main path. Theres some blood on the way to one of the cabins. The name plate on the door reads 'Audrey'. Was she involved in this?

There appears to be a scrap of paper laying on the porch. Like it was ripped off of something. Half of a message in English is written on it. I know that Audrey is from an English speaking country, probably America, because of her accent. Could she have written this? But there are so man others here who speak English, most of us I think. The killer could have ripped part of the note when they made their get away and dropped it again.

_(...)alone. I repeat. The restaurant at 23:56. It's really important that we discuss this alone. Don't tell anyone of our meeting. I don't want the others to know about it yet. I have no where else to turn. You're the only one I can trust. _

What could this person have wanted to talk to someone about so bad? 'Dont want the others to know about it'... Its a secret of some kind... Curiosity flows through me, but I ignore it. I'll be able to ask who ever wrote this later. At the class trial if they are the killer.

"Who do you think wrote this?" Asks Kousuke.

"Im going to hazard a guess at the killer, but we cannot make assumptions. We cannot be sure until we have all the facts." I say, "Nothing is ever easy."

"Like contacting the dead... Its really difficult, even for gifted people..." Kousuke says, "Im trying treacly hard to reach the world of the dead, but I feel like something's blocking me. Like, a spirit that doesn't want me to talk to the dead. A spirit that's stuck in our realm."

"In our realm?"

"Yeah. But I can't figure out who's spirit it is. All I know is that it's a boy who died in his teen years."

_"We can't tell them! Not about the dead ones! They're too young!"_

_"Makoto, they have to know!"_

_"Im going to side with Kyouko on this one."_

_"Like you'd know how to raise a kid! Even if Naoki isn't my child, as a caretaker, I don't think either of them are ready." _

_"Makoto does have a point... I mean, when I was a kid, my parents didnt really like me knowing about killings... I never watched the news anyway..."_

_"But in this day and age... Death is a part of life."_

_"Just... Wait ok? I'm not saying we shouldn't tell them... I'm just saying we should wait."_

"Kirigiri? Hey are you in there?" Kousuke's voice snaps me back to reality, "You just started staring off into space. You ok?"

"Wha~... Y-yeah! I'm fine. Sorry." I shake my head, attempting to shake off distractions.

"Good! You were spacing out for a second there. Anyway I was saying that the spirit might be one of the dead students from Kibougamine Academy. After this trial is over, lets look over the lists and maybe we can figure something out."

"Sure..." I say, "If we live through it."

"D-don't say that!" Kouske looks slightly alarmed.

"It's the truth." I shrug, turning back towards the restaurant. When we enter, Sarasha and Mattias seem to have concluded their autopsy and are discussing it with Suukoi and Abigail. I approach Jean's body and check his pockets. Nothing. Just a bit of spare change and the wrapper to a piece of gum. There are a fer papers folded up but they appear to be nothing more than drawings of people. One of them has no face or features, perhaps it was un finished?

His fist is clenched around a scrap of paper and a few hairs. Long hairs. Most of them are dyed blue, but a few of them seem different. Perfectly shiny and just slightly wavy... The blues are sort of... Wild. I remove the note with some difficulty and spread it out on the floor. It's the top half to the one Kousuke and I found on Audrey's porch.

_Jean,_

_We need to talk. It's really urgent. You know of my secret and I need to tell you the truth. I feel that you will understand. Meet me at the restaurant at 23:56. Make sure no one is fallowing you. Please, I don't want my secret to get out. I want to talk to you (...)_

They mention a secret a few times. What do they mean by that? Who was still in the restaurant after Sarasha, Mattias, Jack, Satoya and I left? Maybe they know who might have written this note. There were three other people there... Fin, Abigail and Audrey. Abigail is right here, so I might as well ask her right now.

"Hey Abigail. When did you leave the restaurant last night?" I say, turning to face her.

"Um... Fin and I left at around eleven fourty... So if you convert that to the twenty four hour clock... 23:40, right?" She says, "Audrey was still there. I think she might have fallen asleep at the table, but we didn't check."

"Did you see Jean on your way back to the cabins?" I ask.

"We went to the forge, actually. But the doors were locked, so we went back to our cabins. And now that you mention it, Jean was acting kinda strange when we passed him on the way back. He was at the restaurants door." Abigail recalls, "Does that help?"

"Did you see anyone else on the way back?" I ask.

"I don't think so. But I'll tell ya if I remember later, 'kay?" Abigail smiles a little. Well, he testimony did reveal something. But if I want to make sure she isnt lying I should ask Fin. If their testimonies check out, then they shouldn't be under suspicion. If one of them turns out to be lying, then, we can assume one of them is involved in this. We figure. Out who the liar is, and then, well they're the one who dunit. But if Fin's story is different, well, we can guess that it's Abigail. Fin isn't too difficult to find. He's talking to Rimuzaki and Honda just outside the restaurant.

"Hey Fin. Last night, when did you leave the restaurant?" I ask.

"I don't know, around eleven fourty-ish... Abigail and I left after you guys did." he says, "What, did you think I was the killer?"

"No, I just needed to confirm something. Was anyone else still there?"

"Yeah, Audrey was there. It looked like she was sleeping."

"But it's against the rules to sleep outside of a cabin!" Honda says suddenly, "Would she not have been punished for that?"

"To sleep outside of a cabin INTENTIONALY, moron." Rimuzaki rolls his eyes, "Jeez, even I read the rules better than you."

"Yeah, she did seem like she was waiting for something." says Fin, "Now that you mention it, she did look like she was about ready to fall asleep."

"Ok. Thanks." I say, "I've gotta go." I have to find Audrey and see what she has to say. She might have been involved in this. We have to find out who the real killer is. No matter what.

We're still scrambling for clues. I have a few theories, but Im not entirely sure. I should check the forge. Im not entirely sure why, but something is nagging at the back of my head. Something that has to do with the numbers 11037.

The forge is nice and warm when I enter and fire is already blazing. It smells like lighter fluid. The fire seems to have been going for hours, though it seems to have already reached its peak. There aren't logs in the fire, more rather charred wood fire starter bricks and what looks like paper. Newspapers, specifically. Just below the fire is a scrap of yellow cloth that has been singed away slightly. Polyester probably. It's slightly melted. That explains the other smell.

I pocket the cloth and continue searching. Nothing of interest except a. Few shiny brown hairs are barely noticeable on the floor.

"Hey! Those are exactly like the ones in Jean's hand. Well, the ones that aren't blue." Kousuke's voice shocks me. I forgot she was still with me.

"Huh?" I turn to face her, "How did you know that?"

"I have a photographic memory. Those hairs are exactly like the ones in Jean's hand." Says Kousuke, "I mean, maybe they are the killers?" She tilts her head to the side.

"I think they might be... I just want to check one more thing before we run out of time." I turn to leave the forge, and Kousuke fallows after me, "Do you know where the camp store is?"

Kousuke nodds and I fallow her down the path to another log cabin style building, except there's a buck's head over the entrance. The inside resembles an average camping sore store, except there's alot more hunting supplies and weapons. Theres a tin of metal polish resting on a shelf. I'll come back for that later.

As I suspected, someone has taken a bottle of lighter fluid and fire starter bricks. There's even a little bit of blood that has been dripped on the floor. A bag of coals has been ripped open. The kind any you use on BBQ grills to make the fire last longer. Perhaps they used this to make the fire in the forge burn longer? But why? Wouldn't that make it. More obvious that someone had been there?

"All right! Im tired of waiting! All of you bastards meet at the base of Monokuma Mountain at the ski lift. I wanna get this trial on the road!" Monokuma's doings through the intercom. Do we have enough evidence? Is it too late? We have to do this. For the sake of survival.

Kousuke and I turn and exit the store, but not before I sneak the tin of polish off the shelf. I mean, it's not like anyone's gonna miss it. And there's no one behind the counter either. We fallow the other students toward the lodge and ski lifts. Everyone looks uneasy and slightly scared. Jack and Satoya hold hands, Fumiko bites a nail, glancing around nervously. Even Summer and Suukoi seem at a loss. Perhapse this is what it is like to be a prisoner on death row.

I take a deal breath. I can't get scared. Mom and dad wouldn't let their fear show. I have to be like them. I am a Kirigiri. I can't let them down. This is it. I could die in a few minutes. We could die.

_Dont give up hope. Not now, not ever_. My father's voice echoes in the back of my head. I find my confidence. I can do this. We can do this. We can strive forward and find the killer. We will survive. Well, except for the killer. No one deserves the death penalty. Well, maybe the super duper high school despair, but still. These damn motives will take lives. Not everyone thinks the same, and it's near impossible to prevent murder when there is a clear motive.

When we reach the base of the mountain, Monokuma is waiting for us. Beside him is a body bag. I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach. The scent of a dead body lingers. Despair, fear, hopelessness. I clench my fists and breath, trying to calm myself down. I can't get like this. I can't, I can't, I can't.

"Upupupupupu! Now that you're all here, I'd like to show you all something!" Monokuma laughs, "Ya see this? I've got an old friend I'd like to show you! If he were still alive he'd be in his early fourties right now!" Monokuma tears the bag open with his claws and pulls out a boy who has been beaten bloody all over. His hair is bright red, and he has multiple piercings on his ears, "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Leon Kuwata! The very first murderer in the very first academic coliseum!"

"What is the point in this?" Asks Honda, "What prey tell do you plan to accomplish by this?"

"Oh, nothing! I just wanted to show you all what you're in for! Don't worry! I'll put him back once the trial is over! It's just so fun to have old friends with you, isn't it?" Monokuma laughs again, "Hey ops baby! Wanna know something?" I ignore Monokuma.

"Hey, Im talking to YOU mini Kirigiri! Ops baby!" Monokuma tries to kick me in the shins, "Im trying to tell you something!"

"Im not an ops baby. Stop being annoying." I glare at him.

"Yes you are! Im gonna tell the WHOLE class about that time in school where your parents tried to hide it by going where there are no security cameras, but Mr. Monokuma caught them! When they came a runnin' out, I told your dad that I knew EXACTLY what happened in there!"

"SHUT UP!" I shout, "That is not what happened!"

"Ops! I totes forgot about your half brother! TOTALY slipped my mind that your mom's such a slut." Rage boils in my stomach and I rush at Monokuma, but before I can reach him someone grabs me around the waist and tackles me to the ground. I feel my cheeks heat up as Monokuma laughs at me, "Upupupu! It's a good thing Rimuzaki stopped you, or I would have had to punish you! But that's a really compromising hold you have on her. Ya making a move or something?"

"What the fuck?!" Rimuzaki shouts, leaping up, "I am NOT! I was just trying to stop her from being an idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter, damn it!"

"Sorry! No can do! I know what I see!" Monokuma covers his mouth with his paws, "Now lets put that crap aside and get. To the part everyone's been waiting for! Please board the ski lift in pairs of two! The last person left without a partner has to go with the washed up base ball player, Leon Kuwata! Who will it be?"

"I'll go with the dead guy." Audrey says, "So that none of you have to." she looks tenser than usual. Her hair slightly more wild. Blue hair. She gives Monokuma a strange look before lifting the corpse onto her shoulders.

Fumiko and I ride up the lift in near silence. She keeps biting her thumb nail and glancing around nervously we climb higher and higher, up the slope of the mountain. There are ski trails below us. We're pretty high off the ground, just above the treetops. Im not that scared of hights, so it isn't too big a deal, though I can tell that a few people here are.

When we reach the end of the life's track, we jump off and Monokuma leads us into torch lit cave with sharp looking icicles at the entrance. We keep going further until we reach a circular room. It is well lit and sixteen podiums stand in a circle around the room. There's a large chair facing us which Monokuma bounds up to and takes a seat on. A portrait of Jean's face stands behind one of the podiums with an ex through it. It's pink like blood.

"Upupupu! Well, what do you think?" Monokuma says as the doors close behind us with a loud bang, "Welcome to the court room! The court room that decides your fate!" This is it. The time is now. Its time to find who is the killer. To find the truth, how ever cold it may be.

* * *

**YAY! I finally finished the investigation! Im in SUCH a good mood right now! Who will the killer be? Who do you think? Will they guess right? Or will they be oh so wrong? Maybe I'll just kill them all and have done with it. You never know! Also, that chapter three and a half is important. Somehow. Imsorry for any speling errs and sturf. Also, we still mourn you Jean! You were awesome, but someone killed u!**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegis closed account)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**X Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


	7. Chapter 5

"Hey! Welcome to 'who's Jean's killer?' The trial where everyone's a defendant and your feelings don't matter!" Monokuma says, "Now if the stupid writer would stop making me quote the abridged series, MAYBE we can get on with the trial!"

"Writer?" Asks Fumiko, confused.

"Nothing! Now Im gonna explain the rules for you morons! You guys are gonna debate about who the killer is, and then we'll put it to a vote! If you can figure out who's heart has been dyed black, then I'll execute the perp! But if you pick the wrong one, I do you all in! Sound fun?" Monokuma laughs again, "Upupupu! Now get to it! I ain't got all day!"

"The murder took place in the restaurant..." Says Satoya, "Near midnight..."

"The killer must have invited Jean to the restaurant..." Says Rimuzaki.

"They must have caught him by surprise when he wasn't looking." Says Honda, "And then they **took the note that they used to lure him out**."

"Sore wa chigau yo!" I shout, "Wait Honda... Jean had a scrap of the note in his hand."

"But there was a piece missing." Says Honda, "Didnt you look, Kirigiri-sama?" he glares at me, looking slightly annoyed.

"I have both halves right here." I say, removing them from my pocket, "Take a look." I hand him the scraps and he looks them over.

"The killer was going to share with him a secret that they didn't want us to know." Honda says.

"Um so can we assume that the killer wrote that?" Asks Audrey, tilting her head to the side.

"That should go without saying." Says Sarasha, "Right?"

"Not necessarily." says Suukoi, "It could have been a genuine letter and maybe Jean wrote it and was giving it to someone?"

"No, it says that its for him." Says Honda.

"Im not sure the person who wrote the note and the killer are the same person." I say, "There are circumstances in wich two people plan to meet and the killer takes one of them by surprise."

"Well, maybe we should look at who was in the restaurant an ear the time of the murder." says Jack, "Satoya-kun and I left with Kirigiri, Mattias and Sarasha. Then, Fin, Abigail and Audrey were the last ones in there."

"Then it must have been one of them, right?" Says Summer, "Which as the last one there?"

"That was Audrey, but Im pretty sure she was sleeping." Says Abigail.

"I was?" Audrey asks, "I don't remember anything like that. Drawing yes, but sleeping, no. It's against the rules to sleep outside a cabin."

"You barely have an alibi," says Honda, "You are digging your own grave."

"Not if someone else came by." Argues Fumiko, "I don't think we should assume things yet."

"If she is the killer, she could lie and say she saw someone just to confuse us." Says Mattias.

"Wait!" I step in, "Even if the killer lies, their crime will be revealed. It's all in the evidence. Besides, there is a chance that Audrey had nothing to do with this crime. She may have been merely used as a scape goat."

"But her hair! Her hair is blue and wild. Remember the hair we found near the body?" Says Kurosawa.

"There is more evidence that proves she did it." says Summer, "... I think... There was blood on the way to her cabin."

"Now that she mentions it, the part of the note was found near there." Says Kousuke.

"Well? What do you have to say?" Honda glares at Audrey who flinches slightly.

"I... Have to say?" Audrey looks scared.

"Yeah, any objections?" Honda looks annoyed with her.

"No, no. No objections..." She bites her thumb nail.

"There's still blood on your shirt. You aren't very good at covering up crimes, are you?" Kurosawa says, "Even worse than you are at flappy bird."

"May I point out that that game is stupid?" says Jack, "I thought you were a temple runner, not a flappy birder."

"I.." Audrey glances down at her feet.

"So do you admit to your crime?" Asks Honda, "Did you kill Jean Kistner?"

"Heheheh..." Audrey's face cracks into a maniacal smile, "Heheheheheheh... You wish it was that easy, don't you, Super Duper High School Public Speaker. But unfortunately, you've got that wrong, or should I say, 'sore wa chigau yo'?" She looks up at him, her expression, one of pure insanity, "Surely you don't think that trash like me could ever kill someone like him?"

"Are denying that you killed him?" Asks Kurosawa.

"Well, they don't give you a Nobel prize for attempted chemistry do they?" Audrey begins laughing again, "I should have known I would have failed when I first tried to kill a bitch!"

"You're insane, man!" Kurosawa says, looking slightly scared.

"Enough!" I step in, again, "If you didn't kill him, provide us with evidence."

"Evidence? Well, Im sure you have that, detective girl." Audrey says, "All I can say is that someone drugged me or some shit. All I know is that I met up with Jean, I was about to stab him (because real friends stab you in the front) and then there's a sudden pain in my arm and next thing I know, Im sleeping in my cabin. So I assumed it was just a good dream and went back to sleep."

"She's like the kid who kicks puppies for fun!" Suukoi says, looking scared. Again, that annoying feeling of déjà vu hits me.

"How do you expect us to believe you?" Asks Honda, "Just your testimony isn't enough."

"Well, maybe you should just vote me the killer. Wouldn't it be better we die a team?"

"Shut up. Show us where you had this sudden pain." Says Rimuzaki. Audrey shrugs and lifts her hair from a place on the back of her neck. There's some dried blood there, though it a appears to have been scratched at several times.

"That could be from anything." Says Fin. Well, I suppose he has good reason to suspect her. Everyone does.

"Yeah! As long as there's **no proof** that she was actually put to sleep, then she has to be the killer!" Summer says.

"Sore wa chigau yo!" I shout, "I have evidence of what was used on her."

"What?" Summer's eyes widen, "You do?"

"This powerful anesthetic." I say, taking the empty bottle out of my pocket.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sarasha says when he sees the bottle, "I was looking for that!"

"B-but that kind is really really dangerous! Someone could die if its misused!" Says Kousuke.

"Must be my luck." Audrey says, "I find myself lucky sometimes."

"Shut it." Rimuzaki cuts across her, "You're no help at all unless you can tell us who did it."

"Um... It was either a girl, or a guy that shouldn't be taking estrogen pills in the first place." Audrey laughs a little, "Because they boost definitely had a girly figure."

"But even if she is telling the truth, we have no way of knowing who it is!" Says Fumiko, "There aren't many clues left..."

"Wait." Says Jack, "There are clues. The hair."

"Those were blue hairs. Much like the ones on Audrey's head." Says Fin.

"No, the other ones. The ones that weren't messy and were shiny." Jack says, "Who ever it was used a very particular conditioner. A very different scent from the standard issue green apple that the blue hair had."

"You smelled it? Creepy!" Summer gives him a look.

"The shiny hairs... The brown ones had a very specific scent. A very particular conditioner."

"Well, its not mine! I use strawberry scented conditioner, not coconut." Says Summer.

"Wait, how did you know it was coconut?" I ask, "Jack never said it was coconut." It makes sense now. I think we've found our killer. Only a bit more... I have more evidence if they need it. We can win this thing.

"Because... I smelled the hair too." Says Summer, "You're not accusing me, are you?"

"But you just called Jack creepy for it mere seconds ago." I point out.

"Erk-" Summers eyes widen, "W-what are you saying?"

"Im saying that you are the murderer," I know I've struck gold. Summer just stares at me.

"NO IM NOT!" she shouts, "You're making this up!"

"Why would I want to make this up?" I argue, "What would I have to gain?"

"Maybe you and that blue haired freak job teamed up!" Summer is grasping. I can tell.

"Don't be stupid, if anyone teamed up, they would have nothing to gain! Only the real killer gets to leave." Says Sarasha.

"Lets see some real proof I did it!" Summer shouts, "You've got nothing!"

"You went into the forge last night and burnt your bloody cheer outfit." I take the piece of charred yellow cloth out of my pocket, "Huh. Matches your clothes perfectly."

"You can't prove anything with that!"

"Your hair was also found at the forge. And I suppose you over looked Jean's dying message too?"

"D-dying message?" She stutters.

"A pair of wings over a setting sun. Your old cheer squad was the sunshine angels, was it not?"

"How did you know?"

"Says on your uniform." Honda points out, "So you spring boarded off of Audrey's psycopathic plan and committed murder, then pinned it all on the girl who attempted it in the first place?"

"I didn't do it!" Shouts Summer, "She did it and she should die for it!" She points at Audrey who seems completely unconcerned.

"If I did do it." Audrey says.

"Summer, maybe I should spell it out for you." I say, "Jean received Audrey's note some time during the day after having learned of a secret. The note asked him to meet her at the restaurant at 23:56 alone. Audrey waited for us to leave the restaurant and then waited for Jean to show up. Neither he, not Audrey knew that the killer knew of Audrey's plan. The killer must have been waiting near by. They used a powerful anesthetic to knock Audrey out and then proceeded to kill Jean with the knife. They disguised the crime scene to make to look like Audrey did it. But in his last moments, Jean knew he had to do something so that his true killer would be revealed. He used his own blood to draw a pair of wings as a sun then covered it with the back of his hand. The killer found the note on Jean's person and prepped it in half, putting one half in Jeans hand and keeping the other half. The killer then ripped out a few strands of Aurdey's hair and wrapped them around his fingers as if he had ripped them out. They then escaped out a kitchen window and dragged Audrey back to her cabin, washing some of the blood off with snow. They then went back to their own cabin, changed, and headed to the camping store. They took fire starter bricks and lighter fluid then headed to the forge where they bunt their bloody clothes. They must have left hastily because they didnt notice a piece of their clothes falling othe ground. Summer Greenswood... You did it, didnt you?"

Summer goes silent. She doesn't say anything, just stares at me with a look of disbelief. She clenches her fists and glances around the room, as if looking for a way out. She's scared. Though I cannot judge her too harshly. I have heard of cases in wich someone tried to prevent murder, but ended up being the killer themselves. But this isn't such a case. She spring boarded off of Audrey's plan to kill someone. Yet, she had a motive. Killing without a motive is near impossible. She knows what will happen and her fear shows.

"N-no! I-I I don't wanna die!" Summer breaks down, "I didn't want to! I just did it... For... For..."

"For what?" I ask.

"For... Ace." she says, "He's sick and in the hospital and could die at any moment! I had to get back to him! I had to!"

"So you admit to your crime?" Asks Honda.

"I didn't want to do it!" Summer shouts, "I didn't want to! I had no choice! He's the most important thing in the world to me! Monokuma would have killed him in an instant!"

"Upupupu! Did I ever say that?" Monokuma says from his chair, "Did you ever hear me say that I was gonna kill that bastard?"

"What?" A tear falls from Summer's eye, "But the pictures..."

"What, I was just sending you pictures! Jeez, you're a suspicious bunch! Even worse than the mini Mafia boss!" Monokuma laughs again, "Now it's ballot time! Please vote using the levers in front of you! Will you be right? Or will you be oh so wrong?"

The votes are cast. I have to focus myself before I vote. Im sorry Summer. But I have to save the others. Maybe one day, you might forgive me for sending you to your execution.

"You can't do this! Please, I can't die yet!" She cries, "I have to see my brother one last time!"

"Upupupu!" Monkuma laughs, "Well, Im sure you'll meet again REAL soon! In a place a called HELL!" Summer cries out again, though Monokuma continues, "Now, why doesn't our super duper special guest, Leon Kuwata, send the murderer of Jean Kistner, Summer Greenswood to her super special EXECUTION?" Monokuma takes the dead boy's hand and uses it to push a red button. Summer doesn't cry or scream, she jut stands, looking hollow. Hollowness. The knowing of what is to come.

A metal claw grabs Summer by the throat and drags her out of the room, and into the execution room. She stands on a foot ball field with fifteen Monokumas in cheer leader outfits standing behind her. The Monokumas start a routine that Summer does not know. She struggles to keep up with them. The Monokumas start a human pyramid, and Summer is on top. Suddenly, the Monokumas disperse and Summer is falling. The crowd of monokumas boos and starts throwing things. Trash, soda cans, anything of that nature.

Just before she hits the ground, the cheer Monokumas gather beneath her, and throw her into the air again. The crowd moves on from throwing trash, now they throw rocks. Summer's screams are drowned out by the booing of the crowd. She begins to fall back to earth, and the cheer Monokumas come back under her with a pool of what looks like water. When Summer lands, the water is stained pink. She lays at the bottom, her spine fractured, and her body covered in injuries from the rocks.

The doors to the execution room slide open, yet we all stand still, the reality sinking in on us. This isn't a dream. This is reality. The cold horrible truth that I strive to find.

* * *

"You're doing well Mr. Greenswood." One of the many doctors that treats Ace says, "There is a high chance you will recover from your illness."

"That's good to hear." Ace smiles weakly from his hospital bed, "Has my sister written lately? I haven't heard from her since she came to tell me about her acceptance to Kibougamine."

"As a matter of fact, she has. We have a letter from her," He hands Ace a sealed envelope, "I'll leave you to get some rest now and read your letter in private." Ace takes the envelope gratefully and watches the doctor leave.

When Ace opens the envelope, his face goes pale.

Several powerful anesthetics are missing. So is Ace. Never again will he play foot ball. Never again will he see the sun. Never again will he wake up.

A picture is found next to his body when he is found in a broom closet aside a needle and empty bottles of anesthetic and poison. A girl laying at the bottom of a bloody pool. The girl's name was Summer Greenswood.

* * *

A girl walks alone with an envelope in her hand. Rain pours down, soaking her, though she doesn't care. Everything is set. Her friends and parents will understand, one day. Her best friend is dead. He who came up with the plots for her stories. He who knew her better than almost anyone, is now gone. And the photographic proof is clutched in her hand.

Michelle scales a tall old oak tree. She fastens one end of her rope necklace to a branch. She looks down at the pictures of her dead friend one last time, and jumps.

Two people committed suicide, the same night, in the same city. No one knows why, for the photos the had have been mysteriously taken. And a strange person could be seen wandering the streets. A person who knew why these people had died.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I fail at writing these investigations and trials... :( But thank you guys so much! I couldn't have done it with out you guys! Your reviews and awesome OCs are constant reminders of how awesome you guys are. When ever I feel down, I look at the reviews section and a smile takes over my face. I'd hug all of you if I could! =^.^= any way, I am so sorry to those of you who lost someone special. Each OC I received was so awesome I had a hard time killing them. Please review and tell me what u think! Im always open to suggestions. Reviews are my life blood! And all of you guys who have helped out just by clicking in this story, thank you soooooo much. To those of you who have submitted OCs, Im sorry if I kill them. Hugs!**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**X Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**X Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


	8. Chapter 5 and a half

_"You saved us. I'd hug you if I could." _

_"..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We can't be so rash. It was my fault."_

_"Huh? No! I messed up, remember? Stop blaming yourself!"_

_"I don't see why I did it, I could have killed you!"_

_"Ghost-chan... None of this is your fault. You just wanted to get me out of here, I appreciate that. We just can't be rash fools."_

_"Stop being so likable, nut-job."_

_"But people will hate me if Im-"_

_"No... It's just... I hate thinking about it."_

_"Stop blaming yourself for that! I was the unlucky idiot who they found."_

_"Im just glad you didn't die. Maybe we should just stay out of trouble."_

_"...Sure. Too bad it goes against both our personalities."_

_"Look, we just need to make sure we stay in the shadows. That our secret doesn't come to light. If they knew, they'd be on you like a pack of hungry wolves. Not to mention what Monokuma would do to us."_

_"What if he tells?" _

_"We'll figure something out then. Im not good with planning."_

_"Thats for sure."_

_"Hey! Don't give me lip, baby voice!" _

_"You would like that wouldn't you, perv?"_

_"..."_

_"You walked right into that one."_

_"Shut it. Respect your elders."_

_"What, you're not THAT old, ghost-chan!"_

_"What ever. But Im still older than you.__"_

_"I already knew that. So, what are you in the mood for?"_

_"Ramen. Trails make you hungry."_

_"I know that. You don't need to remind me who I am."_

_"I do, though, don't I?"_


	9. Chapter 6

The trial is over. Monokuma has removed all evidence of the murder from the restaurant. Nothing remains of Jean, or his murderer. We didnt even get to pay our respects. No one seems quite right. I can't really focus on anything right now. I find myself thinking of what is to come. If just this motive made a girl like her turn murderer in a few hours, what is to come? After Audrey showed her insane side, no one trusts her. This barely seems to bother her. Like she is used to being distrusted and watched, though she sometimes glances away nervously or rubs her left wrist involuntarily. Signs of uneasiness.

We are all uneasy. The whole trail shocked us to the core, as well as that horrifying execution. Though a few things I wanted to know have still gone unanswered. How did Summer manage to get her hands on the anesthetic? Why did Audrey want to kill Jean in the fist place? And mainly, why Jean? He was a peacemaker, and didnt deserve to die. But then again, neither did Summer. She was trying to protect someone. Her brother. Murder is inexcusable, but the death penalty is brutal. No one of our age should have to face it. Even adults shouldn't have to face the death sentence.

"Rinny! Ya in there? Hey!" Suukoi snaps me out of my daze by tapping my on the head.

"What is it?" I say, sitting up straight. I didn't realize I was leaning on the table as if sleeping in class.

"I asked you if you wanted some ramen." Suukoi says, "We shouldn't be getting depressed! Jean and Summer wouldn't have wanted us to get upset! I think..."

"I guess you're right, but we can't exactly be bright little rays of sunshine either." Says Mattias, "Two people just died. And we chose to execute one of them."

"We could have just all died, never knowing who the killer was." Says Audrey. Great. This won't end good, "You could have all voted me the killer, and things would have just been so much simpler."

"If you're so desperate to die, then die." Says Honda, "Don't take us down with you."

"Haha! But living through that trail made me realize that maybe a worthless person like myself does have something to live for. I dont plan on putting my life on the line anymore."

"Jeez, psycho girl. Don't think we're gonna forgive you. You tried to kill Jean!" Hisses Fin. Every one is suspicious of her. But I can't grow bias. That secret was never explained. Perhaps it has something to do with her strange behavior. She has been acting slightly more out there ever since the found she tried to commit murder. Maybe she's just insane.

"I know. People don't forgive or forget easy. I don't expect you to, and frankly, I don't care." She says.

"Anyways, ramen, anyone?" Suukoi asks again, "I was so hungry after the trail, I decided to make some, but there's alot of extra."

"I'll take a bowl." I say shrugging.

"Same." Says Audrey, "Im pretty hungry too."

"Two over here!" Jack says, from where he and Satoya sit. Those two always seem to be in each other's company.

"Here, I'll help you out." Fumiko gets up from her seat in a corner. "I need to get my mind off things."

"Ok!" Suukoi seems cheerful, though there is something slightly forced behind it, "Come one, Fumiko-chan!" She takes Fumiko by the wrist and draggs her into the kitchen.

I gaze out the window. There is always the calm in the eye if the storm. No doubt Monokuma will come up with another plot to make us despair. He could use almost anything against us. Not to mention, the first motive might still be on some people's minds, so we have that to worry about. I can't afford to trust anyone. I could be betrayed at any moment.

The paper I found earlier, the class lists, they have something to do with one another. Class A was my parent's class. The 11037 number, must tie into that somehow, what with the locker combo on the back paper with my dad and the Komaeda guy's names on it. 11-0-37. It must be of importance to someone. One of the two, Im guessing, though it could be something totally different. But then why did dad always tell me to remember 11037?

Too many unanswered questions. I utter a quiet thanks as Suukoi places a bowl of chicken ramen in front of me. She smiles a little, though her face is still tense. The ramen she made is good, the real thing. Not the usual instant cup stuff I had in my backpack. I only ever got real ramen back at the Future Foundation HQ. Somehow, I find myself feeling hollow when I think about it. I even find myself starting to miss the Bastard Child and batty Fukawa who stayed at one of the Hope Refugee camps to help teach literature to small children. She left our group after she found out her 'white knight' (that's what she calls the bastard child, for some lame reason) had slept with my mom. Fukawa visited us from time to time, but she never really liked me or Naoki.

* * *

"They've made it through the first trail." Naegi breathes out steadily, "Im not sure wether I hate it or not that they televise this shit."

"This is messed up!" Naoki looks scared, "That execution... You really saw..?"

"Yes. We saw four people get executed with our own eyes." Says Kirigiri, "...We should have told you and Rin sooner."

"I'll kill the mastermind behind this one." Hisses Naegi, "Insult me all you want, but if that sone of a bitch calls Kyouko a demeaning-"

"There's nothing we can do about it." Togami interjects calmly, "Remember the islands? How long it took to recover the students? How only five of them made it out with their lives? We don't even know where this place is, let alone what kind of security they have."

"What about Rin?" Naoki grits his teeth, "She isn't going to die, is she?"

"If she does, then it won't be without a fight." says Asahina, "I don't think she will fall prey to despair." The four sit in silence for a moment, not one speaking a word. The adults all know what the mutual killing is like.

"Naegi-san! Kirgiri-san! Togami-san! Naoki!" Hinata bursts through the door, "We have a problem!"

"Hinata-san?" Naegi stands up, "What? Did something happen? Did you locate the students?"

"You wouldn't believe. The boss wants all of you guys in the lab, ASAP. It's urgent."

"Urgent?" Asks Togami.

"The corpses of several students have gone missing."

* * *

"Hey." Honda sits down next to me, "I want to talk to you about the case. There are, I believe, a a few things that the writer forgot to mention because she's a moron who should know that writing trials comes hand in hand with a dangan Ronpa fanfic and needs to get remember EXACTLY what she was supposed to put down as evidence."

"What?" I blink.

"Nothing. I just want to go over a few things that didnt make seance in the trial." He shrugs, "Like how Summer got her hands on that anesthetic. It's what all the readers want to know."

"Im going to ignore that last part of what you said. But yes, it is a bit peculiar that we didnt go over that in the trial." I take another bite of chicken mixed into the ramen broth.

"Well, she stole it to knock out the psycho girl." Says Honda, "But how did she know about psycho girl's plan?"

"Why are you calling her that?" I ask, "She's sitting right there."

"Doesn't matter to you does it?" he raises his eyebrows, "Besides it's not like she cares."

"...Right." I say, glancing over Honda's shoulder at Audrey who is still eating her ramen, and not paying the slightest bit of attention to us, "Anyway, she must have been thinking of a way to get out ever since that motive came up. She seems to really care about her brother."

"That would be motive enough." Says Honda, "But stealing the anesthetic."

"Oh that?" Satoya speaks up, "I figured that out a long time ago."

"Then why did you not bring it up at the class trial?" Asks Honda.

"Because it wasn't important, really. I mean, our objective was just to figure out who did it..." She shrugs.

"What if we were wrong, and that little fact could have messed it up?!" Honda rages.

"Cool it." I says, "How did she steal it?"

"Oh, she 'bumped' into Sarasha or something and helped him pick up his medical stuff. I saw her slip a bottle of something and a syringe into her pocket while he wasn't looking. She's pretty fast with her hands, I'll tell you." Satoya shrugs, "That clear everything up?"

"Sure, why not?" Says Honda, "I still think you should have said it in court."

"Im sure there's a perfectly good reason why she didn't share it." Says Fumiko, "There's a reason behind everything."

"What she said." Says Satoya, "I just don't really remember. Isn't that funny?"

I return to my cabin shortly afterwards and fling myself down on the bed. I take out the small can of polish, contemplating it. The puppet master probably already knows about my arm from my movements in the mornings, but is it safe to use this stuff? Anyone could come by. Stupid arm, gets tarnished so easy. I don't care what it looks like s long as it works, but the Bastard Child cares. And since he payed for the prosthetic and the surgery, I have to keep it looking good. I am thankful that I was ale to get a good quality arm, I really am, but I wish he weren't so uptight about things. The can ends up on my nightstand to be ignored. I probably won't be escaping this hell anytime soon, and if I ever do, well, Togami can yell at me all he wants. I'll do something by then, probably.

* * *

"Shit..." Naegi hisses when he sees the empty morgue compartments, "I knew about that missing corpse three years ago, but this is messed up." He glances at the compartment that used to hold Leon Kuawata.

"So it wasn't just one of Monokuma's dirty tricks!" Asahina gasps, "He actually had Kuwata's corpse?"

"What?" Hinata turns suddenly, "What do you mean?"

"Its been fifteen years since I last heard that bastard's name!" Shouts Kuzuryuu, "You don't mean...?"

"Yes. They've brought that academic coliseum back." says Togami, "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy, ok?" Kuzuryuu says, angrily, "So what's this all about? How do the missing corpses have anything to do with it?"

"Because we just saw Kuwata's dead body on international television." Says Kirgiri.

* * *

The sky is gray, though no snow falls. The landscape remains the same as ever. Cold, and unforgiving. I wish I could just sleep this away. I don't want to send people to their deaths. The only way to get out... No, I don't even know a way out. If only I could contact someone who knew how to get out of a situation like this... Even Owari (of whom I have only met once) would be helpful right now.

But I know in my heart that more deaths will happen. Even though we have just witnessed a murder and a bloody crime scene today, Monokuma has called us back to the gymnasium. The fourteen of us stand here, scared of what Monokuma has for us this time. It can't be another motive, can it?

"Now that all of you bastards are here, I feel it's time for me to give an extra special, super duper high school level announcement!" Monokuma sings, "Upupupu! Since you all survived the first trail, I feel I should give y'all a reward!"

"A reward?" Abigail shouts, "A reward for sending a girl to her death? You sick bastard!" she reaches into her satchel, but Fin stops her.

"Stop! If you hurt him, he'll kill you." Fin hisses, glaring up at Monokuma.

"Upupupu! That's right, knives! If you attack me, I'll have to punish you!" Monokuma laughs, "Any ways, since you guys survived the first trial, I opened up a few new locations that you might like!"

"So those were the areas with the giant barbed wire fences around them?" Asks Mattias.

"Yep! So, have fun checking them out! There's a movie playing at the movie theatre today! Ops! I let something slip! Well, you guys should totally check it out! It's an action packed, fast paced game where there are a bunch of kids thrown into an arena to fight for their lives! Sound fun?"

"The hunger games?" Asks Suukoi.

"No! That movie sucked! You'll like my movie WAY better!" And with that, he disappears back into the little stage. We all glance around at each other, some confused, others apprehensive. Somehow... Im sure this won't end well.

"Um... We should split up then!" Says Suukoi, cheerily, "Lets see, there are fourteen of us so..."

"It doesn't matter. We'll just go in teams of two or three." Says Honda, "And we should choose here so that we know who killed who."

"No one's about to be killed, moron." Says Rimuzaki, "Exploring new areas isn't a motive, dumb ass."

"Im going to stop this before it escalates any further by reminding you two that you guys could be brothers considering how much you fight!" Fumiko giggles, "Seriously, I do that at least once every twelve hours!"

"..." Rimuzaki and Honda glare at each other as if nothing would bring them better pleasure than to see the other burning in hell. Like Fumiko said, brothers.

We split into teams, Honda, Satoya and Jack one one team, Fumiko, Rimuzaki, and Kurosawa on another. Then there's Suukoi, Kousuke and Fin, and then Mattias, Abigail and Audrey. Due to Honda's suspicious glare, Sarasha and I agreed to work together, only to prove that we weren't about to murder some one. But I know he's gonna be feeling like the third wheel in a few minutes when he's with Jack and Satoya. Honda isn't a bad person. He's just trying to prevent death. Smart, though his tactics need a little work.

Abigail and Mattias seem a little apprehensive about Audrey, though she says, and I quote, "Don't worry! I won't knife you or anything. Besides a REAL friend stabs you in the front, so you see it coming!" Some how, I feel that very few people would find that reassuring. I don't. Though it could just be her idea of a joke.

* * *

_"Because she is my ultimate enemy … because I hate her so much … I've taken her strength."_

_"Hmm? Say something?"_

_"Just thinking. Its nothing. Im glad you can use it, unlike me."_

_"...right."_

* * *

"Fuck..." Hisses Hinata, "This is bad."

"We know that already!" Kuzuryuu shouts at him, "It means they managed to get the bodies!"

"How could they have gotten in here?" Asks Sonia, frightened, "I thought we had maximum security!"

"Same way they kidnapped Rin in the middle of the night." Says Togami, "We don't know."

"That was at a safe house! This is HQ!" says Naegi, "If we don't figure out what happened, the higher ups will kill us!"

"They already know." Says Hinata, "I informed them before I told you guys."

"Well, what now?" asks Asahina, "What are we supposed to do?"

"We can't do anything. Thats the worst of it."

* * *

"Find anything?" Sarasha asks, setting down one of the books he's been sifting through.

"Nope. No mention of anything like it. Kinda hard to believe." I say, throwing down my book, "No mention of any of the students. I could find a book on Kibougamine, but no student records anywhere. Nothing that even resembles our situation."

"Nothing? Great." He picks up another book. We decided to investigate the new library that opened up to us. The shelves are tall and we need ladders to reach the top few shelves. They have everything from Mangas to encyclopedias. Sarasha and I have been searching the shelves for anything we could find that might have to do with our current situation. The closest thing we could find was a crappy book that was entitled 'Monokuma's Book of Despair!' It pretty much talked about everything I find horrible. More of a cult book if you ask me.

"We don't really have all day, though." I say, glancing up at the clock on the wall. We all agreed we'd meet at the movie theatre so that we could experience what ever hell takes place there together. Because knowing Monokuma and his pranks, the experience wont be pleasant, "We said we'd be meeting the others in five minutes from now."

"Right." Sarasha stands up, "Lets get going." He pulls on his jacket and fingerless gloves and heads for the door. I fallow after him and we head towards the movie theatre. Everyone else is inside already. There is no sign for whichever movie is playing, but instead posters about Monokuma.

"Upupupu! So you all decided to watch my movie! That makes me so happy! Because if you didnt, I'd make you buy this 'Im sorry for being born an idiot!' sticker! Do you know how many people have fallen for it just to avoid seeing one of my movies?" Monokuma laughs, "A lot! Once upon a time there was this loser named Hajime Hinata who was so desperate NOT to see my movie, he payed 1.5 million yen to buy a sticker so that he WOULDN'T have to see it!" Hinata... I know him...

"Was it really that terrible?" Asks Mattias.

"No! It was an excellent movie, and this one's even better! I call it 'The tragic tale of Junko Enoshima'. If you. Like trageties, you'll LOVE this movie! Anyone who refuses to see it will have to buy the sticker, Upupupu! AND wear it for the rest of their life!"

"It's just a movie. How bad could it be?" Suukoi says, though she seems kind of unsure.

"Baw... Don't talk like that..." Monokuma says, "Now all of you guys get in the theatre and I'll show you my triumph in film making!"

We file into the theatre, because none of us want to wear an 'Im sorry for being born an idiot' for any amount of time. Some people look uneasy and slightly scared. Others, just plain anxious. I try to clear my face of emotion, but Im probably failing. I know my apprehensiveness is showing. I have to be calm. Be like my mom. She wouldn't falter, or show fear when in a situation like this.

The movie reel starts rolling as we settle into our seats. Im sitting between Kousuke and Kurosawa. Monokuma's horrible voice fills the room

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Junko Enoshima!" A picture of a young girl with strawberry colored pigtails is projected onto the screen, "She was born alongside her dumb older sister Mukuro Ikusaba, but she isn't important! Anyways, she was so full of despair, she made a life style of it! Everye waking moment was devoted to despair! Upupupu!" the image changes to what looks like a bunch of magazine covers, all showcasing the same girl. She was on the class lists... Junko Enoshima Super Duper High School Level Supermodel, "Then one day she went to this school... And then these losers showed up." People. Teenagers. Two classes. I recognize some of them... Six in one picture, the one with my parents. Junko Enoshima is in that class too. Then there's the five in the other class. Hinata, Owari, Sonia, Kuzuryuu, Souda. There's anther boy there, who looks familiar, yet I don't know how. And then there's a person who looks like the Bastard Child's over weight brother, or something, "Then a bunch of shit happened, and she made the students kill eachother! Upupupu! The despair was great! But then she hot caught in her own damn trap and got executed. Then fourteen of the bastards in the other class hacked her up... And this guy took. Her hand and sewed it onto his own severed wrist!" The screen shows a picture of a boy. His hair is wild and pale. He's familiar, yet I don't know how, "Yeah, so then the bitches at the future foundation thought the could save these bitches by putting them on an island with an AI and this dumb ass." It's Hinata on the screen now, with an 'Im sorry for being born an idiot' sticker photoshopped onto his forehead. "Then I showed up and they started killing each other! Yay! But then these dorks showed up and ruined my plan again! And even though Junko showed up again somehow, they still beat us! So that sucked! And then the five dorks woke up from their comas, and waited for the other bitches to wake up. But all of those dorks came down with a severe case of lethal injection. The end!" The film stops rolling and the house lights come up.

Wow. Thats all I can say right now. Wow. Never before have I seen such a disappointing movie.

* * *

"You have to understand, Im doing this to save you."

"What? But you said..."

"If I don't go, they will hunt me down and kill you. They'll find me and bring me there against my will."

"You ran away once! Im sure you can do it again! They won't catch us."

"Damnit, you're so optimistic. You know our secret. They lost me once, and now yhey want to kill me because Im no longer of any use to them. Im too wild."

"So... You think he'll try to kill you?"

"... No doubt. But I'll try to get out. I'll take the little girl with me."

"Oh. It's you who's talking."

"Yeah, well... You know the girl, she's your best friend. She's too naïve. She'll get us killed."

"... I dont know... Are you sure you'll get out? I mean... With you know..."

"If we work together, we can control our sociopathic bullshit. You have to understand. Just let us go. We'll be back soon. We promise."

"Bye, guys... Just live, ok?"

"Got it."

* * *

"God, that movie was worse than 'The Wizard of Monomi'!" Audrey says when we exit the movie theatre, "I hated that movie."

"Hey! Be nice!" Monokuma shouts, popping out of nowhere, "I put all my heart and soul into that movie!"

"Yeah. Heart and soul. Surprised you ever had either of those things." Jack says rolling his eyes.

"Steven Spielberg is rolling over in his grave right now." Says Abigail.

"What ever! You guys are jerks! Im gonna go cry myself to sleep!" and with that, Monokuma storms off. We don't watch him go. It won't do us any good. We just stand here, not exactly knowing what to do. Jean wasnt around for very long, but he was like a bit of a leader. He knew the right moment for everything. Always.

"So... Um..." Kousuke's voice is soft as usual, "W-we should discus what we found..."

"Yeah..." Says Kurosawa, shifting nervously, "Ah... You wanna go first?"

"Um... O-ok." Kousuke clears her throat, "Er, Suukoi, Fin and I found a nice outdoor hot spring. It appeared like there were changing rooms."

"Yep." Suukoi smiles, "Made from the same stuff as our cabins. Ya need your electroID to get into the changing rooms though. If you're a girl, you can only get into girls and if pure a boy you can only get into boys."

"Monokuma showed up and made a... Dirty and insensitive comment half way through our investigation." Fin blushes slightly.

"It... Was traumatizing." Shudders Kousuke, "My virgin mind has been scared."

"What, did he give you the talk or some shit?" Rimuzaki asks, sarcastically.

"No." Fin rolls his eyes, "He said something about... Uh... Im not going to repeat it."

"Ok then!" says Jack, "Rie, Honda and I explored this here movie theatre before hand." Since when were Jack and Satoya on given name basis? Well, where Jack comes from, using one's given name is normal.

"There isn't really much interesting about it," says Honda, "Just some old film reels and that gross popcorn with fake flavoring."

"There was also a huge sock of those idiot stickers Monokuma mentioned." Adds Satoya, "He must sell them to alot of people..."

"Oh! Us next!" Fumiko shouts, practically jumping, "You guys wouldn't believe what Rimuzaki, Kurosawa and I found! It was the number one most awesomest thing that could have happened right now!"

"A way out?" Asks Mattias, hopefully.

"No." Rimuzaki sighs, "It was-"

"A MUSIC STORE!" Fumiko cuts him off, "A guitar center to be specific! They had everything! Even a recording studio! And they had Fenders, Straticasters, Epiphones, Les Paul's, all the good kinds! And there were basses, and keyboards and drums too!"

"Yeah..." Says Rimuzaki, "What she said."

"Ah... Yeah... And that's pretty much it." Kurosaw shrugs, taking out his iPod and starting another game of temple run.

"So... We found a public bath house." Says Mattias, "Like one of those... Ancient things... Greek or Roman?"

"Roman." Confirms Audrey, "Definitely Roman."

"Yeah, there weren't any security cameras in there." Says Abigail, "Isn't that weird? Also, the changing room was, like, just one room. No dividing curtain or anything." She blushes, "Do ya think its still ok to... Ya know..."

"Well... It's a public bath, meaning boys and girls are allowed to bathe together..." Explains Mattias, "But that doesn't change the fact that that sort of behavior is unwholesome."

"Well, that's it for our report." Says Abigail, "What did you find, Sarasha, Kirigiri?"

"We didn't find jack shit." Says Sarasha.

"We found a library and tried to find information about our current situation." I say, "As Sarasha said, we didnt find anything that would be of help."

"Well... That bites." Kurosawa doesnt even take his eyes off the game. The game. We have to focus on the game. We have to escape it before anyone else dies. We have. To fight. To fight despair. We have to escape this game of death and killing. We need to play our cards right and get out of here.

But how can we do that, if our only way out is to kill?y

* * *

**yay! They survived and stuff! And now they have new places to explore! Um... Yeah, there are a LOT of cuts and sturf, but it is IMPORTANT. It will probably make sense some time in fifty years. Sorry if ur character didn't get alot of screen time, it REALLY difficult to juggle all of them. Anyways, thanks 4 reading! Please review it helps out a whole lot! Hugs! :) =^.^=**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**X Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**X Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


	10. Chapter 6 and a half and a poll

_"Ghost-chan... How are we supposed to continue on like this? Im scared, I really am."_

_"I don't want this to end like my first time. You would die along with me."_

_"What should we do? Im not good at this!"_

_"Well, you're better than me. Im low level-"_

_"Shut up. You've been around longer than I have!"_

_"You draw good."_

_"So?"_

_"You're talented. Im not."_

_"Bull shit! Without your help, I wouldn't have made it this far! I'd probably be dead somewhere. They would have killed me if you hadn't given me instructions."_

_"Well, we might both end up dead."_

_"Maybe we should just tell them. If the worst is already out there, then we have nothing to hide."_

_"I don't know... They'd turn on you. They'd hate you like they hated me."_

_"They already hate me. I know that."_

_"I know, I saw. But Im worried. If we come clean, who's to say it would help? We could be murdered next."_

_"I-I know... Can you let me be myself for a day?"_

_"...Im sorry but they already know you as what I've made you to be."_

_"..."_

_"God damn it, stop being like that!"_

_"You're right, ghost-chan... But we have to tell them. Soon."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because based on what you've told me, Monokuma will reveal our secret when he gets bored. When? When do we tell?"_

_"I-I... I don't know. Im scared too. I don't know why they did it."_

_"I know. But putting that aside, I want to try it. I want you to tell me. Tell me your name. I saw those tapes, you were there. I saw you, but I want to hear you say your name. You're not me, you are you! Say it. Say it now."_

_"I am..."_

* * *

**ok, this chapter is just as important as the others, but I need to ask a question of all of you. Should I reveal ghost-chan's identity as well as the identity of his/her/it's friend? Please give ur honest opinion in the reviews. Becuase I can wait, but Im itching to say it. So... Ya. Let me know what u think.**


	11. Chapter 7

"Aren't ya gonna come in?" Asks Abigail, "I mean, it's girl's bath time, and there aren't any boys to see ya in a state of undress." Only five minutes ago, Abigail beat Fin in an arm wrestling contest and now we gets use the bath first. Everyone else seemed excited at the thought of a public bath in which we could socialize and wash ourselves, but I thin I'll just stick to the shower in my cabin for keeping clean. A bath would be nice, but I cant let them see my arm.

"No thanks, I'll just dip my feet." I say offering a small smile. Abigail shrugs and returns to her conversation with Suukoi, Satoya, and Fumiko. I watch them wash each other's hair. My mom used to wash my hair for me. She used to sit with me and teach me how to tie braids, letting me practice on her hair. Her long, pretty hair. When I was little, I envied Naoki for having hair the same color as mom. But I grew to like having my dad's hair color.

Audrey lets Kousuke attempt to tame her hair. When wet, her hair looks near black, with slight blondish variations where the blue dye is fading from her hair. They seem to be talking about something, and from the little snippets I'm catching, it's about ghosts and dead people. Kousuke seems like one of the few people who can auctucually tolerate her.

* * *

I'm alive. Why? I should be dead, I should be dead. I planned it out, I was killed by the poison. Why am I here? Where is this light coming from, and who are these people standing over me? There's the stench of despair in here. Despair... No way... I have to escape, somehow. Im not with them. Im not one of them. No more. Im not a part of them. I have to get out... I have to get out...

"He's awake." A voice speaks above me, "Well, we can start the experiment now." Experiment? Bullshit! Im not going down without a fight! I try to lash out, but someone pushes me back down, holding me there. The voice chuckles, "Aw! We're not gonna let you escape that easy! We're not idiots! Bring in subject two!"

I hear the squeak of wheels and turn my head so that I see 'subject two'. It's a young girl with long hair. I wouldn't put her age past eleven. She's asleep, it seems, and tied down as well. Her left wrist ends in a stump. And here's blood too. They cut off her hand.

"Upupupu!" That voice..., "You were soooo desperate to die! Well, now that you've come out of your coma, we can kill you for real! And not that like time we faked your death so we could bring you here. You're gonna die today! Oshioki time!"

* * *

"Remeber the mission, girl. If you fail to succeed in assasinating the current head and heir to the Togami family, there will be consequences."

"B-but... Im scared... What if one of them kills me first? Im only eleven!"

"I see no problem there. You are a mere experiment. Consider this a test of your usefulness."

"But he has a family. The heir I mean. He has a mom and a dad, and a half sister who care about him."

"You're killing the dad too, you know. Besides, you're trying to bring despair, are you not?"

"I-I don't like despair. It hurts."

"Why you...! You will assassinate them, or we will make you suffer!"

"No! I don't wanna be a killer!"

"Oh? And what do you want to do with your stupid meaningless existence? Draw pictures for 'ghost-chan'?! How stupid are you, girl?!"

"Ghost-chan is a part of me! He's nicer to me than you ever were!"

"You will kill them, or we'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

* * *

"Ouch! Get off my foot, you moron!" Im sure Im the only one who heard it. A soft, angry whisper that barely hits my ears. I lift my feet of the water and head towards the changing rooms. The door is slightly ajar and I hear the scuffling of feet and people trying to escape. Like hell I'll let them escape!

"Hey!" I swing open the the dressing room door to see Jack, Rimuzaki, Kurosawa and Sarasha standing there, looking sheepish and scared. Well, except Sarasha. He just looks a little disappointed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Um... I left something in here and came back to get it." Says Kurosawa, "And ah... This happened."

"Oh? And what did you leave in here, may I ask?" I say. The chatter behind me has ceased they must have heard me by now.

"My... Ah... er... Novelty Simpsons earbuds!" Says Kurosawa, picking them up off the floor, though I swear I saw them fall out of his pocket, "Well... I ah... Found them now..." He gives a hopeful smile, that looks really forced.

"This was slightly less boring than I expected, considering we were caught." Says Sarasha, "It's also interesting that Kirigiri is the only one of the girls who is still clothed." This makes me blush.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" I stutter out.

"I mean you never take off your gloves. Even when eating. Something under there?" He asks. I grit my teeth, and pull off my right glove. It's regular flesh under there.

"They belonged to my mother! Got a problem with that?" My words sound more hostile than I intended, but he can't find out about my arm. No one can. They'd see me as weak. I can't look weak.

"No I don't. I was just hoping something interesting would happen in my life. I don't care what it is." Sarasha sighs, "As always, this entire affair has been a complete waste of time."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Its not like I haven't seen naked girls before. I am a doctor, am I not?" He says coolly.

"Oh my. It appears we have some visitors." I didn't even know Audrey was standing behind me, "Can I bite them?"

"Yeee! Please don't! I don't want rabies!" Jack says, scooting away.

"No, I don't have rabies. A facination with blood and killing people yes, but rabies? No." Audrey says, "I think."

"That... Doesn't make us feel any better." Points out Kurosawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA! It wasn't supposed to! Now who wants to get killed to death first for spying on us?"

"Alright, calm down," Says Satoya, "Audrey, we don't have time for your sociopathic bullshit. Jack, what are you doing?"

"Well, Rie-chan, there's a VERY good explanation for this and-" Jack is cut off by Sarasha.

"Monokuma told us it would be a good idea." He seems not to notice or care that Jack is giving him the international sign language for 'stop right now' or 'please cut my head off',

"Hey! Are you saying you stepped on my foot for that reason? Because you were freaking bored?!" Rimuzaki shouts, "We were having fun, why'd you ruin it?!"

"Because I was bored. Did I not already say so?" Sarasha rolls his eyes, "Your idea of fun is different from mine. Nothing interesting ever happens in my life."

"Well, I'll kick an interesting foot up your ass in a minute!" Rimuzaki threatens.

"Ok, lets all calm down!" Says Fumiko, "We can settle this in a civil way, by making them solve complicated math problems in their heads until they get 'em right."

"Or, this." Audrey grabs Kurosawa by the hood of his sweatshirt. She drags him towards the bath. Kurosawa hoes from confused to scared, starting to scream like a little girl. somethng about his iPod not being water proof. Audrey pushes him into the water and he makes a failed attempt to grab onto the ledge, falling under water. The water isnt deep, but he's still in his clothes and he'll probably freeze when he goes outside again. Perhapse this is when I notice the bandage still tied tight around her left wrist.

"Yeeek! I don't want hypothermia!" Jack says, "Rie! Save me!"

"I can totally see up her towel from here." Kurosawa says from the bath. At this Audrey blushes deeply, and whacks him over the head.

"Now isn't the time, you mor-ah!" SPLASH! Rimuzaki joins Jack in the bath.

"Ok. Bored now." Sarasha says, "Im leaving."

"Ok! Fine! Just walk away!" Audrey calls after him, "Like a bitch." Sarasha shoots her one last glare, as if to say 'that insult is lame, and so are you'. Audrey doesn't stop him, nor does anyone else, but Im not sure why.

Why did we let him go? Perhaps it is because he seemed to have no interest in us. Maybe it was because he alerted us to he presence of people spying on us. But why should he have any interest in us at all? He's a doctor! He's probably seen nude girls before, and it shouldn't affect him at all. Then why did he come along in the first place? Maybe it's just as he said. He wanted something. Anything. Interesting to happen. He doesn't care what it is.

* * *

_"Ok... I've got it set up. What now?"_

_"Download it, pack up, and run. If Monokuma catches you, well, Oshioki time for us."_

_"Your friend had also had a ghost-chan. You're thinking of him, aren't you?"_

_"I don't think he'd see me as a friend any more. He'd hate both of us now. He'd probably kill you."_

_"But if I can't trust them, who can I trust?"_

_"No one. Now download the software. We need to talk to an old friend."_

* * *

When I enter the music store, I find Fumiko sitting there, looking upset, and strumming an acoustic. Fumiko looks up when she sees me and offers a small smile as form of greeting. It's been a day since the boys spied on us in the bath, and no one really took it really well.

"Hey." I say sitting down on one of the stools near her, "What's up?"

"Eh... Just playin'. Tryin' to take my mind off things." She says, "Wanna join me?"

"I dont really know how to play guitar." I say, sort of apalogeticaly.

"Then I'll teach you!" Fumiko says, happily. She puts down her guitar and stands up, glancing around the room. This room we're in is completely devoted to acoustic guitars. They line the walls and they come in almost every color imaginable. And oh, there's even one that has Monokuma's face on it. Of course there is, "Hmm... Here we go!" She selects a forest green one, picks it up off the wall and hands it to me. She pickes her guitar back up and scoots her stool closer to mine so that we're facing each other, "Lets start with a basic song. You ever heard smoke on the water?"

"Yeah, a few times." I say.

"Ok then! This is a real good one for beginners. See the biggest string? That's the E string. This song is usually played on the E string, but it can also be played on the A string. That's the one below it." Fumiko points to places on her guitar. "See the little metal thingies? Those are called frets. They increase in number as you get closer to the body of the guitar. So it goes, 0 3 5, 0 3 6 5, 0.". She strums this as she speaks her words.

"Ok then..." I make a sorry attempt, and it doesn't sound nearly as good as her, but hats to be expected. She IS the SDHSL Guitarist after all.

"Ok! Good! Just keep trying." She says. I can tell she's just trying to be nice, considering I couldnt play those few notes correctly. But I smile a little and take the compliment graciously.

"Thanks. That's nice to hear." I shift a little on my seat, "So... How did you become such a good guitarist?"

"Practice practice practice! I just loved playing guitar since I was a kid, and when I joined up with my bros to create Light Cloudmen, well, we really just hit it off. Ya know?" She says, "Guitars just been such a big key factor in my life, I kind of, well, made a bit of a career of it. What about you? How'd you become such a good detective?"

"My mom and dad taught me." I say shortly. Fumiko raises her eyebrows. Maybe I was a little too cold in my response, "Sorry... I just don't like talking about it."

"It's all good." Fumiko says, "I totes understand. Lets talk about something else! Like The Beatles! Personally, I think they're one of the best bands ever! Ya know? And the song imagine, it just gets me every time. And don't even get me started on Let it Be. Makes me tear up like water works. I remember when I was watching that Beatles tribute live. Just amazing." I listen to Fumiko's speech on the Beatles. I have to agree that they are a really good band, yet in the back of my mind something is a nagging at me. Like I'm forgetting something important.

* * *

"Upupupu! Having fun?!"

"Monokuma! What are you doing here? I was trying to take a godamn nap!"

"Upupupu! I don't know what you were doing in the bath a few minutes ago, but it had better be not what I think it was! Or everyone will find out about ghost-chan!"

"You... You wouldn't!"

"You wanna bet? I know that during your little vacation 'ghost-chan' made you watch both seasons of The Academic Coliseum. You and your tactics. Learning from their mistakes. You really screwed up though. I feel bad for your parents."

"You know what will happen to you. When ghost-chan gets his body back, then it's lights out for you!"

"If you survive long enough, that is! Upupupupupu!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Sure is, sweet cheeks! You'll just love our next motive!"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now be a good little pet and stop messing with my game!"

* * *

"Good morning you bastards! Get your asses out of bed!" Monokuma's voice awakens me from my nightmare. I was being chased by a man who sounded like my father, but slightly younger and... Insane. He spoke in a speech pattern that seems all too familiar yet I can't put my finger on it. He was chasing after me, telling me that he had to warn me about something. But I ran. I ran away, and I don't know why. Perhaps it was the blood that stained his jacket or maybe the way he looked at me. But all I could feel was fear.

I hurriedly slide out of bed and get ready for the day before making my way to the restaurant where everyone is lounging around, listing to Fumiko jam on an electric blue Epiphone. She's playing 'Spirit of the Radio' by Rush. I love that song. I take a seat beside Kousuke and grab an apple out of the basket in the middle of the table.

Fumiko finishes her song to tremendous applause by all of the students. She bows, thanking us, before she unplugs he amp and sets the guitar down on one of the tables. We continue our breakfast in peace until, oh! Look who it is! Our good old friend Monokuma jumps up onto one of the tables and stamps his foot for out attention, making a bowl of cereal and milk fly into Mattias' face. Mattias wipes his face with a napkin and glares at Monokuma.

"Upupu! Hey guys! Long time no see! It's been too long since our last murder case! WAY too long!" Monokuma calls. This elicits cries of outrage form most of the students.

"What?! No way! It's only been three days!" Jack shouts, "This is bullshit, man! Bullshit! Achoo!" This would have been more effective if he hadnt sneezed at the end of his sentence. He, Kurosawa and Jin all seem to have caught a cold from having to walk home wet three nights ago. It seems Kurosawa's iPod was not damaged because he's still playing a game of temple run, even as Monokuma speaks.

"And such a long day it has been!" Monokuma shrugs, "Anyways, here is your NEW motive! If no one dies within the next twenty four, I'll tell the whole world your pesious little secrets to the WOLE world! Ist that awesome?"

"You... You wouldn't..." It surprises me that Honda speaks up, his voice is full of fear and he sounds like a completely different person, "You... You... No... No way... You... You..." He seems like she's at a loss for words.

"Upupupu! Oh, we all know exactly what would happen if people knew your dirty little secrets!" Monokuma laughs, "Oh! And just in case you can't remember your secret, I wrote all of them down here!" He produces fourteen envelopes, marked with our names, "Have fun! Upupupupupu!" And he runs off, just as quickly as he came. I pick up my envelope, knowing what will be on the inside. And sure enough,

_EDWARD ELRIC CALLED, HE WANTS HIS ARM BACK!_

"No... Way..." Audrey looks inside her envelope, "You son of a bitch!"

"Eeek! No!" Kousuke cries from beside me, "No way!"

"This is pretty heavy shit man!" Jack says, glancing to the side.

"Monokuma, you fucking ass hat... I hate you more than I hate the four eyed bastard who ruined my life." Audrey hisses, crumpling up her paper, "Well, in twenty four hours I wont have much of a fucking life." Woah. I don't think I've seen her get angry like that. Audrey turns and leaves the restaurant, "See ya in... Never."

"I-I have to go..." Kousuke stutters, before racing out of the room, tears in her eyes. Slowly everyone files out of the restaurant, some looking fearful, some just not speaking. This is my cue to leave. I run to the bath house and settle down by the lockers. I don't know why I ran here. First place I thought of, I guess. My secrets not the worst thing in the world, I just hate looking weak. Doesn't everybody?

I flick through the tabs on my electoiD. It's not much, but Im pretty bored and I haven't really explored it much yet. There's a report on each of the students here. Well, it wouldn't hurt to know a bit about my fellows, would it? Suddenly a new tab appears. One labled 'ALTER EGO'. Alter Ego... Where have I heard that name before? I tap on the table and suddenly the screen goes dark.

Was it a glitch? Did I turn it off by accident? I hit the power button, but instead of turning on, words appear on the screen.

'Hello. I am Alter Ego.' A small key board of sorts pops up on screen.

'Hello, Alter Ego. Who are you?' I type.

'A friend.' my electroiD answers simply.

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'You can't. You can never know really. Hehe. But Im here to help.'

'Help?'

'Yes. I need to pass on some information to you. Before its too late.'

'Information?'

'Yes. I-' the screen goes black again, and then flickers back to the start up screen. Was that real? Did I just have a hallucination? Why did it suddenly go back to start up? I shake my head a little to clear it, coming up with nothing.

"And then he said, 'She acting like crybaby bitch and British guy... Ah... Acting like lying bitch.'" Kurosawa says, walking into the changing room alongside Fin, "And that's why I decided to play Temple Run."

"Not that your story isn't riveting, but that had absolutely nothing to with my question." Fin says, "Oh. Hey Kirigiri. What you up to?"

"Nothing." I say standing up, "I should go." I exit the bath house, still in a bit of a daze. What happens was unreal. This Alter Ego showed up and told me it had information I needed to know, but suddenly shut down. Why? Why do I feel like I know Alter Ego? How did it get there?

The music store is dead silent when I enter. Im not sure why Im here, I just am. Maybe I was just hoping someone would be here so that I could talk to them. It's warm in here. Someone must have turned up the heat. That's when I see it handing from the ceiling. A body, the rope that attacked to it's neck still swinging. They're wearing a brown leather jacket and have semi long black hair. No... Not a murder...

I don't think, I just act. I climb onto the stool beside the body and reach for the rope, fingers flying as I undo the knots that tie it to the rafters and let the body fall. I jump down quickly and losen the rope from around the person's neck, feeling for a pulse. It's faint, but there. They're still alive. I clear the hair away from their face to see hat they are none other than Tsumoto Honda.

* * *

**Soooo... Yeah. That happened. Any feedback is welcome. I have a lot planned for the next chapter. I really wanted to do that bath scene. Thought I would be a good laugh. Then the story took a dark turn and sturf... Read carefully. Everything is integral to the plot. Anyways, I wish u all a good day. Please review! I really like this story and have alot planned for it.**

**Female**

**Rin Kirigiri- SDHSL Detective (me)**

**Audrey Cohen- SDHSL Good Luck (me)**

**Maika Fumiko- SDHSL Guitarist (Makoto Naegi)**

**Yuni Suukoi- SDHSL Youtuber (LadyGlitchy)**

**Rie Satoya- SDHSL Pixel Artist (SHSL slacker)**

**X Summer Greenswood- SDHSL cheerleader (carrotgirlhatty)**

**Rena Kousuke- SDHSL medium (ichiru-chan)**

**Abigail Manchester- SDHSL knife thrower (MewHoney)**

* * *

**male**

**Naru Sarasha- SDHSL doctor (shadowplayer360)**

**Jack Hunters- SDHSL snowboarder (Jin-Rimu)**

**Jin Rimuzaki- SDHSL Poet (Jin-Rimu)**

**Tsumoto Honda- SDHSL Public Speaker (UberDuper)**

**Fin Smith- SDHSL blacksmith (Jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Haruki Kurosawa- SDHSL temple runner (An anonymous person)**

**X Jean Kistner- SDHSL story composer (jelly Rice Doughnuts)**

**Mattais Sharp- SDHSL paramedic (a guest user who didn't provide a name)**


End file.
